Ainda Sou Eu Mesma
by HellaAdams
Summary: Hermione voltou a Hogwarts para seu sexto ano, mas está com medo do que dirão de sua nova e indesejada beleza. Ela recebe muitos olhares, mas só um realmente importa... TRADUÇÂO! Avaliado em M por um motivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Essa história é uma tradução da sua versão em inglês 'I'm Still Me', que não é minha. Devidos créditos à autora notquiteblond31, a quem todos os reviews serão repassados. Essa história não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.**

**"Por favor, aproveitem e deixem reviews (Eu realmente amo eles. De verdade)" - notquiteblond31.**

**1**

Enrolei nervosamente uma mecha solta do meu cabelo enquanto esperava silenciosamente com minha mãe e meu pai na plataforma 9 ¾. Eu estava agradecida pelo vapor ondulando pela plataforma abafada, o que significava que ninguém olhava em minha direção. Encarei o chão quietamente e puxei meu capuz cobrindo mais meu rosto. Minha mãe notou o que eu estava fazendo e tapeou minha mão levemente.

– Hermione Jean Granger! – Ela disse ruidosamente, e eu fiquei mortificada. Eu estava implorando-lhe para manter a voz baixa; ela não prestou atenção a minha súplica silenciosa. – Estou desapontada com você! Desde quando você é alguém que mantém a cabeça baixa e o rosto coberto! Essa é uma nova era para as mulheres! – Minha mãe tinha uma opinião bem firme e uma das idéias que mais prezava era que homens e mulheres eram iguais.

Como diabos eu poderia dizer que aquilo nada tinha a ver com ser desigual aos homens? Isso era o simples e ainda arrogante fato que eu tinha subitamente atingido a puberdade, há uns dois anos e meio mais tarde que a maioria das garotas da escola.

Era desconfortável e estranho para mim o jeito que minha camiseta trouxa ficava sempre ligeiramente esticada sobre o novo sutiã que minha mãe havia insistido em me comprar.

– Você está caindo fora de suas antigas roupas de baixo!* – Ela tinha dito enquanto me levava para a seção de lingeries em uma loja de departamento. Eu tinha falado para ela, pelo menos, me arrumar a roupa de baixo menos visível e ousada que ela estivesse disposta a comprar. Não era como se eu fosse impressionar alguém com elas, de qualquer jeito.

Sentia-me estranha e inconfortavelmente leve, devido ao súbito desaparecimento das minhas gordurinhas infantis remanescentes. Eu nunca tinha feito nenhum tipo de exercício intencional um dia na minha vida, mas não era como se eu tivesse sido gorda. Porém, por algum motivo, meu corpo tinha finalmente se estabilizado.

Sempre fui capaz de encontrar roupas facilmente: basicamente qualquer blusa, pares de jeans retos ou shorts cabiam fácil e confortavelmente. Mas, neste último verão, eu tive que jogar fora toneladas de coisas que não cabiam mais. As curvas estúpidas em meus peitos e cintura fizeram-me jogar um grande número de meus artigos de roupa favoritos que simplesmente não tinham espaço em torno do meu peito, ou quase caiam dos meus magros quadris.

Minha mão me fizera usar uma química em meu cabelo que o deixou quase completamente liso, com apenas algumas ondulações aqui e ali. Era desconcertante tentar correr meus dedos pela minha usual juba emaranhada e incontrolável e, ao invés disso, encontrar com a leve carícia que agora eram minhas mechas. Pelo menos ela me deixara continuar com meu cabelo comprido, e eu podia esconder meu rosto quando o julgava necessário.

Sendo assim, acho que você podia dizer que eu tinha afinal crescido, atingido a puberdade, virado uma mulher... como quiser chamar isto. Mas, ao invés de agradecer aos deuses, eu os amaldiçoava. Seria outra coisa se isso tivesse acontecido quando todas as outras garotas estivessem passando por isso ao mesmo tempo. Mas, porque eu era um fracasso de tão atrasada, as pessoas seriam obrigadas a notar. Eu estava totalmente aterrorizada.

Corei profundamente só imaginando o que os Sonserinos teriam a dizer. Não conseguia decidir o que seria pior, as rudes vaias e zombarias que certamente viriam dos mais hormonais (o que eu já tive que enfrentar com alguns dos trouxas que viviam rua abaixo) ou aqueles que pensariam que eu fizera toda aquela porcaria comigo mesma de propósito, quando na verdade eu não queria nada daquilo.

Eu estava aterrorizada com o que as garotas iriam dizem. As Corvinais jamais me olhariam de novo com respeito, porque elas provavelmente pensariam que eu tinha feito aquilo comigo mesma também, ao invés de ficarem felizes pela minha aparência e inteligência (como eu tenho feito). As garotas Sonserinas ficariam putas que eu receberia atenção dos Sonserinos, fosse a atenção boa ou má, desejada ou não. Até as garotas Grifinórias certamente me incomodariam. Eu até podia ver duas de minhas companheiras de quarto, Lavender e Parvati, rindo atrás de suas mãos e fofocando, tentando descobrir para qual garoto eu teria fugido tanto da norma.

Estava até com medo do que Harry e Ron poderiam dizer. Só há um ano e meio Rony finalmente levara em consideração que eu era do sexo feminino. O que diabos ele diria, uma vez que visse tudo o que aconteceu comigo? Harry, eu esperava, não podia ter mudado muito, mas a verdade era que meus dois melhores amigos eram caras adolescentes. E se meu novo súbito e indesejado visual mudasse minha relação com eles? Seriam eles mais relutantes me permitindo em suas conversas? Eu rezei fervorosamente que meus medos fossem sem fundamento.

Mas como eu explicaria tudo aquilo para minha mãe, no meio da plataforma, enquanto o trem esperava para me transportar para escola? Eu tinha que inventar alguma coisa; ela estava esperando uma resposta.

– É só que... Eu estou nervosa – Eu relutantemente admiti a ela. – E se as pessoas me tratarem diferente só por que... bem... eu cresci um pouco... – Remexi meus pés e olhei para o chão. Eu ouvi meu pai se distanciar alguns passos. Aquela era obviamente uma conversa a qual ele não queria fazer parte.

– Querida, não há razão para ficar nervosa. Todos mudam em seu próprio tempo, mas todos chegam lá alguma hora. – Ela assentiu tranqüilizadora. – Mas docinho, eu não quero que você esconda seu rosto só por alguma coisa que você pensa que pode acontecer. Não se preocupe com o desnecessário, Hermione.

Ela sorriu para mim, e suas palavras até me deram algum conforto. Quero dizer, obviamente, uma vez que todos se livrassem do choque inicial que com certeza viria, eles deixariam isso no passado e veriam que eu continuava sendo a mesma traça-de-livros estudiosa que eu venho sendo nos últimos cinco anos escolares. Sorri um pequeno sorriso de resposta à minha mãe.

– Obrigado. Vou sentir saudade. – Eu disse, abraçando-a.

– Aí está minha garota. – Ela disse, correspondendo meu abraço. – Agora, quero que você entre naquele trem de cabeça bem erguida. Você é uma garota esperta e maravilhosa, e não deixe ninguém fazê-la sentir o contrário. – Eu afirmei com a cabeça. Ela sorriu novamente, mas seu rosto rapidamente tornou-se uma leve carranca. – Mas querida, eu quero _mesmo_ que você use o delineador que te comprei. Ele realça seus adoráveis olhos tão bem. – Eu sacudi minha cabeça furiosamente. Eu posso ter cedido em relação ao estúpido tratamento químico no cabelo, mas de jeito algum ela me faria passar qualquer tipo de maquiagem. De nenhum maldito jeito. Eu morreria primeiro. Eu não tinha nem trazido a coisa, ele ainda estava sobre minha quase inutilizada penteadeira lá em casa. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, no entanto, o apito do trem soou e eu sabia que tinha de ir. A maioria dos estudantes já tinha se despedido e estavam no trem. Eu acenei mais uma vez para meus pais e subi a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Mantive-me ainda com as bordas do meu capuz ao redor do meu rosto. Não importa o que é que minha mãe tinha dito, eu não ia pedir por problemas. Eu fiz meu caminho lentamente através do trem, procurando rapidamente dentro dos compartimentos por Ron e Harry. Ron não deixaria Harry sozinho ainda; nós não éramos necessários no vagão dos monitores até o trem deixar a estação. Eu lamentei pensando na reunião de monitores, lembrando-me que teria que passar a primeira parte da minha viagem com aquele patife completo, Malfoy. Estremeci enquanto pensava nos insultos que teria certamente que suportar por parte dele. Eu só podia imaginar...

'_Hei Granger, o St. Mungus finalmente sentiu pena daquela sua cara horrível e fez alguma coisa em você? Eles fazem todos os tipos de caridade, pelo que ouvi... '_

'_Olha Granger, você realmente pode ser comparado a outros humanos agora! Mesmo assim, ainda não está em posição de ser comparada com garotas... '_

Eu tinha que parar de pensar nisso; eu estava me dando uma dor de estômago só de lidar com o que minha mãe havia chamado de 'se preocupar com o desnecessário'. Eu finalmente achei o compartimento em que Harry e Ron estavam, e eles o compartilhavam com Dean, Ginny, Neville e Luna. *

– E aí, gente – Eu disse quando abri a porta do compartimento. Todos acenaram em saudação e, por um pequeno segundo, senti-me nas nuvens. Pensei que todos os meus medos fossem infundados, que eu não tinha motivo para me preocupar. '_Sua idiota!'_ Eu ri de mim mesma. '_Você deve mesmo pensar pra caramba em si mesma para passar todo o tempo se preocupando no que as pessoas pensariam sobre sua aparência!' _Então, no próximo segundo, meu clima estático foi arrancado de mim. Começou com Rony. Ele tinha acenado amigavelmente com a cabeça para mim e então, depois de um segundo, levantou o rosto tão rápido para me ver de novo que eu pude ouvir da porta seu pescoço estalar. O queixo de Harry caiu quando ele realmente deu uma olhada em mim. Eu podia dizer que Ginny estava espantada pelo jeito que seus olhos viajavam pelo meu novo visual. Dean, que segurava a mão de Ginny, educadamente olhou para outro lado, em vez de me encarar na frente de sua namorada.

Eu estava imensamente agradecida por Luna, a qual eu nunca me sentira muito afeiçoada antes, por continuar lendo sua última edição d'O Pasquim, como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo. Então novamente, em sua cabeça, isso provavelmente não contava como interessante comparado aos narguilés e Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados, ou qualquer outra coisa que ela e seu pai acreditassem.

Neville foi o primeiro a falar: – Humm... r-roupa nova, Hermione? Parece meio... erm... diferente. – Mas ele sorriu dando a entender que ele quis dizer de um jeito bom. Eu sorri graciosamente para ele enquanto me sentava. A boca de Harry finalmente se fechou, mas ele ainda me olhava estranhamente, enquanto Ron não estava mais olhando para mim, e sim para o chão; suas orelhas tinham ficado com um leve tom de vermelho. Meu coração afundou um pouco com suas reações, mas eu tentei levar tudo aquilo de bom humor.

– Sim, Neville. Obrigado por notar. – O compartimento ficou quieto por um momento, até Ginny começar a falar.

– Caramba, Hermione... O qu- o que você fez no seu cabelo? – ela sussurrou. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Tinha contado na Ginny como uma das poucas pessoas a me tratar igual. Antes de eu responder, no entanto, sua face se quebrou num sorriso irradiante. – Eu amei! – ela exclamou jubilosamente e saltou de seu assento paro o meu lado. Suspirei aliviada. Eu podia lidar com suas perguntas... Tinha certeza que podia, de qualquer jeito. Enquanto ela e eu conversávamos, a tensão certa, mas lentamente deixou o ambiente. As orelhas de Ron voltaram para suas cores normais, e Harry estava olhando em volta quase normalmente de novo; Neville logo os engatou em histórias sobre seu _mimbulus mimbletonia*, _que pelo que ouvi dos trechos que peguei da conversa, tinha crescido bastante naquele verão.

O trem estava já longe da estação agora, e eu lembrei a Rony que teríamos de ir ao vagão dos monitores ou arriscaríamos nossos distintivos. Ele assentiu, mas não disse nada; suas orelhas tornaram-se escarlates de novo. Seria assim, então? Harry parecia estar superando o choque, mas Ron estava determinado a não falar comigo. Despedimo-nos e deixamos o compartimento.

Um pouco mais a frente no trem, eu o parei e o virei para me olhar. Ele pareceu espantado por um momento e então lançou seus olhos ao chão.

– Sabe... – Eu disse friamente a ele. – é difícil o suficiente lidar com a reação das outras pessoas. Seria legal saber que pelo menos meu melhor amigo não me trata diferente. – Ele corou até o coro cabeludo. Não tirou os olhos de seus sapatos, mas pelo menos falou comigo.

– É só que... Não sei, é estranho. Você não se parece com... bem, quero dizer, o que eu quero dizer.. – Ele gaguejou. Eu podia sentir meus olhos se encherem levemente de lágrimas.

– Talvez não devêssemos mais falar sobre isso – Eu disse e me virei para sair andando.

– Só estou preocupado que você não seja mais como era antes... ag-agora que você está diferente – Ele balbuciou, quase incoerentemente. Suspirei e me virei em sua direção. Levantei seu queixo um pouco, para que seus olhos encontrassem os meus.

– Ron, não tem nada pra se preocupar – Eu assegurei. – Não se preocupe, eu vou te irritar para fazer as lições de casa noite e dia, e trabalhar na Brigada de Apoio ao Bem-estar dos Elfos, e eu vou passar a maior parte do meu tempo na biblioteca. Eu aindo sou eu mesma. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e então continuamos nosso caminho pelo trem.

* * *

**_N/T: Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, porque eu realmente gosto da história. Se não gostasse, não teria traduzido, rs._**

**_* No original, a frase é 'You're falling out of your old undergarments!', que eu não sabia como colocar numa expressão com mais sentido, então deixei a tradução bem literal._**

**_* Preferi deixar os nomes em inglês, tem problema?_**

**_* Acho que vocês lembram daquele cacto que apareceu com o Neville no Ordem da Fênix, né?_**

**_Nos vemos no próximo cap e não esqueçam de mandar review!_**

**_Um beijo meu e da autora Meghan._**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron pareceu relaxar mais depois de nossa conversa. Ele começou a reclamar que o carrinho de doces não passava pelo vagão dos monitores, e estava esperando pelo banquete de início do semestre em Hogwarts.

– Será que você não pensa em nada que não seja comida? – Eu lhe perguntei, enquanto ele abria a porta para o grande compartimento.

– Bem, eu penso sobre Quadribol bastante também, e de vez em quando eu considero pensar em outras coisas. Isso conta? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

– Não, não conta – Eu rebati. – Talvez se você pensasse mais em outras coisas, não ficasse com tanta fome frequentemente. – Ele mostrou a língua para mim, e eu ri enquanto sentávamos em nossos lugares de costume no espaço semi-apertado. Eu não tinha notado até aquela hora o quão quieto ali estava. Olhei em volta só para checar que não tínhamos sido os primeiros a chegar, o que era altamente improvável. Certa disso, avistei Ernie McMillan e Hannah Abott da Lufa-Lufa, e Padma Patil e Terry Boot da Corvinal. Os únicos lugares de monitores não-presentes ainda eram os da Sonserina. Que típico.

– Teve um bom verão? – Eu perguntei à Padma, que era a mais próxima de mim. Ela me olhava como se outra cabeça tivesse crescido em mim, mas educadamente respondeu minha pergunta.

– Ah, sim. E você? – Ela indagou. Sua voz soou engraçada; um pouco distante, para dizer a verdade. Terry olhava para mim como se nunca tivesse me visto antes. Ernie começara a falar com Hannah, mas os dois continuaram a lançar-me olhares furtivos de vez em quando.

Honestamente, isso não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Eu não queria a atenção, disso eu estava certa. Mas não foi tão ruim quanto às primeiras impressões dos meus amigos; eu ligava para o que Harry, Ron e Ginny pensavam muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Eu ponderei vagamente se era assim que Harry se sentia com toda aquela fama e atenção que tinha adquirido.

Percebi que Padma ainda esperava uma resposta.

– Minhas férias foram tudo bem... – Eu disse indiferentemente. Era meio estranho conversar daquele jeito com Padma, que sempre foi uma boa conhecida. Se eu tivesse ido para a Corvinal, eu ouso dizer que teríamos acabado melhores amigas. Mas sua súbita atitude para comigo me desanimou. Quantas outras situações como essa eu teria que enfrentar?

Antes que eu pudesse falar com ela sobre isso, no entanto, a porta do compartimento abriu-se e o Monitor e Monitora Chefa entraram. O Monitor Chefe era um sétimo-anista da Grifinória, chamado Thomas Leale, que era uma versão mais legal e menos agitada de Percy Weasley. Ele tinha até mesmo óculos com aros de chifre. A Monitora Chefa era uma sétimo-anista da Corvinal, chamada Vivica Cerdas.

Thomas olhou em volta. Pausou-se momentaneamente em mim, mas não fez comentários ou agiu muito diferente. Vivica não olhou para nenhum de nós, mas sentou-se quietamente em seu assento na frente do compartimento.

– Onde estão Parkinson e Malfoy? – Thomas perguntou. Como se algum de nós soubesse. A maioria das outras casas criou um hábito de não se associar muito à Sonserina. Eu esperava silenciosamente que os dois, de algum jeito, tivessem perdido o trem ou não seriam incapazes de vir à escola esse ano, ou até nunca mais. Infelizmente, minhas esperanças desapareceram quando, momentos depois, eu ouvi a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy.

– Não use sua varinha em vão, Leale. Estamos bem aqui. – E com isso, Malfoy entrou na sala, Pansy pendurada em seu braço. Ele agia como um príncipe indo ao encontro de seus malditos súditos. Como se tivéssemos que nos sentir agradecidos que ele se incomodara em nos gratificar com sua presença idiota.

Eu notei que Pansy, inusitadamente, não usava uma camada de batom recém-aplicado. Meu olhar viajou pelo resto dela: seu cabelo, que normalmente caia reto, estava bagunçado em alguns lugares. Sua camiseta tinha os dois primeiros botões desabotoados, como se ela a tivesse colocado com pressa. Malfoy não parecia muito melhor. Seu cabelo normalmente arrumado estava desalinhado, como se alguém tivesse corrido os dedos entre seus fios, e eu pensei ter visto uma marca de batom rosa brilhante no canto de seu pescoço.

Qualquer um adivinharia o que eles estiveram fazendo. O olhar no rosto de cada um ao meu redor mostrou o mesmo senso de desaprovação que eu estava sentindo.

– Desculpe, estamos atrasados. – Pansy disse, dando risadinhas. – Estávamos um pouco... er... ocupados. – A declaração implícita foi tão pouco escondida que eu fiquei surpresa que os Monitores Chefes não tenham dito nada. Inferno, por que ela não ia logo em frente e dizia ao mundo inteiro que ela era uma puta? Todos já sabíamos do mesmo jeito. Chacoalhei minha cabeça. Eu não daria nunca, nunca, um motivo para as pessoas pensarem aquilo de mim.

Draco esparramou-se em seu assento. Pansy sentou-se mais graciosamente. O resto de nós estava extasiado com o que o Monitor Chefe diria; Pansy examinava suas unhas, enquanto Draco girava sua varinha preguiçosamente. Criancinhas ingratas e insolentes. Era isso o que eram. Oh, como eu queria que o Professor Dumbledore tirasse os distintivos deles...

– Nós temos muitos trabalhos previstos pelo ano à frente, mas como todos sabem, algumas vezes, coisas com o que não estamos preparados acontecem. – Thomas dizia. – E enquanto Vivica e eu – Ele inclinou seu rosto na direção dela, que sorriu fracamente. – trabalhávamos durante quase todas as férias para conseguir um horário de patrulhas que funcionasse com todos, nós descobrimos que não seríamos capazes disso. Entre Quadribol, grupos de estudos e outras atividades que vocês nos avisaram por meio de corujas, nós não conseguimos fixar um horário a vocês. Entretanto, seu horário deve ser pregado em suas Salas Comunais toda Sexta-feira à noite, assim estarão prontos na Segunda-feira se ocorrerem mudanças. – Ele se sentou, seu discurso terminado, e Vivica ficou graciosamente de pé.

– Eu sei que todos vocês querem ir bem em suas NIEM's esse ano, então nós tentamos fazer os horários o mais compatível o possível entre todos, mas nem sempre vocês farão par com seus companheiros de mesma casa. – Sua delicada voz carregou o compartimento. Vivica começou a lista todos os trabalhos que também faríamos esse ano: ajudar a decorar o castelo, ajudar o Sr. Filch de todos os jeitos possíveis, guiar os primeiro-anistas... Eu parei de ouvir naquele ponto, porque senti alguém me encarando. Eu me empurrei mais para trás no assento, e mais perto das sombras. Esperei que a sensação fosse embora, mas ela não foi. Não pude agüentar mais, e finalmente me forcei a olhar para aqueles olhos cinza metálicos que eu sabia que teria de lidar alguma hora.

Malfoy olhava para mim do outro lado do compartimento. O que me espantou foi que seu olhar não era malevolente. Não era apreciativo, como os que eu recebi dos garotos em seus compartimentos enquanto fazia meu caminho com Ron pelo trem. Seria melhor descrever como se ele estivesse pensado profundamente. Talvez até um pouco frustrado. Muito bem. Eu sabia que ele não ousaria me insultar na frente dos Chefes, porque isso o levaria a uma detenção imediata, o que contava como parte da frustração. Seu pequeno cérebro tamanho ervilha estava provavelmente pensando em insultos para mais tarde.

Ok, eu não estava sendo muito justa. Malfoy não era tão inteligente como eu, mas também não era burro. Eu, de má vontade, tinha que concordar com isso. Sim, ele era um pirralho mimado. Sim, ele fez coisas horríveis comigo e meus amigos. Sim, ele me atormentou basicamente todos os dias desde minha primeira noite em Hogwarts. Mas pessoas inteligentes eram pessoas inteligentes, e mesmo que eu o odiasse ou não, eu tinha que respeitá-lo um pouco por isso.

– E então é isso. – Vivia encerrou seu discurso. Bem, caramba, eu tinha perdido quase coisa toda, só pensando sobre o Malfoy. Que perda de tempo! Levantei-me para sair do compartimento, pronta para ir para bem longe dos malditos Sonserinos e de volta para o conforto de meus amigos.

No entanto, eu tinha escolhido imprudentemente sentar-me ao final do compartimento. O Monitor e Monitora Chefa foram os primeiros a sair, seguidos dos monitores da Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa, e então os Corvinais. Ron e eu fomos os últimos e quando estávamos prestes a passar pela porta, eu senti a costura ao longo do canto da minha calça rasgar. Hum. Ela estava normal de manhã. Ah bem, eu provavelmente tinha me mexido errado, ou coisa assim. Rony parou para me esperar. Eu me curvei para examinar o estrago, e a costura rasgou mais. Estava aberto agora até o topo de minha coxa.

– Huuumm, vá em frente. Eu te alcanço; só preciso consertar isso. – Eu disse a ele. Eu particularmente não queria que ele visse tanto de minha pele nua, principalmente daquele lugar. Ron apenas deu de ombros, e se foi. Desejei que eu já estivesse com minhas vestimentas bruxas. Elas eram bem mais volumosas que a calça apertada que eu vestia agora. Virei-me, ficando de frente para a parede para avaliar os danos. O rasgo ia desde do alto do joelho, perto da coxa interna, até o ponto onde se usam shorts. Se os shorts fossem extremamente curtos, é. Suspirei. Droga. Não era bem um problema consertar aquilo, mas isso provava o que eu vinha dizendo à minha mãe sobre precisar de roupas maiores. Saquei minha varinha, pronta para reparar o rasgo.

– Belo traseiro, Granger. – Uma voz arrastou-se atrás de mim. Virei-me para encarar Malfoy, momentaneamente esquecendo sobre o rasgo em minha calça que deixava uma boa parte de minha coxa descoberta.

– Fique bem longe de mim, Malfoy. – Eu disse, levantando minha varinha. Graças a Deus eu já tinhas minha varinha em mãos, ou ele provavelmente me amaldiçoaria antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Ele olhou minha varinha cautelosamente, mas seu sorriso sarcástico nunca deixou seu rosto.

– Eu só estava te elogiando. – Ele disse maliciosamente. Ele deu um passo à frente. Eu dei um passo para trás.

– É? Bem, eu não me imagino recebendo elogios de você, seu imbecil. – Eu disse bruscamente. – Agora, vou dizer isso de novo: fique bem longe de mim.

– Por que diabos eu faria isso? – Ele sorriu com escárnio. – Eu não posso ter nenhum pouco de diversão se eu for embora. E Potter e Weasley estão tão convenientemente ausentes... Não, eu não acho que vou ter outra chance como essa, Granger. – Seu sorriso era de pura maldade.

– Bom, desculpe por acabar com sua 'diversão', mas não quero nenhuma parte disso. Ou de você. Agora mova-se. – Entretanto, ele não foi embora, mas veio para mais perto de mim. Eu dei vários passos pra trás, e bati na parede. Droga, como eu deixei isso acontecer? Draco Malfoy tinha me encurralado num compartimento, sozinha. Pelo menos ainda não estava sem minha varinha. Ele sabia que eu estava encurralada. O olhar em seu rosto parecia o de um gato prestes a comer um canário. Ou que comeu o canário. Tanto faz.

– Mas Granger, você não pode ir. Eu sei que não ia querer sair correndo pelo trem com essa calça rasgada, ia? – Ele tinha um ponto. – Mas olha, esse é o brilhantismo no meu plano. – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente uma outra vez.

– VOCÊ fez isso com a minha calça? – Eu quase gritei. O desgraçado planejou aquilo! – Dê mais um passo para mais perto de mim e eu vou gritar, Malfoy. Veja se você consegue sua diversão assim.

– Ah, mas veja, pequena Sangue-ruim, isso é fácil de se consertar. _'Silencio!'_ – Ele disse, tendo certeza que ninguém nos ouviria. É, esse teria sido um bom plano se eu não o tivesse dito. Eu simulei uma desistência.

– Certo, Malfoy. – Eu disse, fechando meus olhos. – Faça seu pior. – Fiquei esperando algum tipo de dor ou ao menos uma coisa desagradável em qualquer momento. O que eu não esperava era seu hálito quente em minha face.

– Cresceu um pouco, não Granger? – Sua voz soou rouca em minha orelha. Isso mandou arrepios por minha espinha. Eu não estava certa do que mais me aterrorizava: ele estar tão perto, ou o fato de eu não ter certeza se aquele arrepio tinha alguma coisa a ver com medo. Senti sua mão tocar minha coxa exposta. Seu dedo deixou uma trilha de calafrios pelo caminho que sua mão percorria em minha perna. Eu não podia deixar isso continuar nem mais um segundo.

Atirei um feitiço mudo em suas partes baixas. Ele urrou de dor, e eu escorreguei por de baixo de seus braços aprisionadores.

– Isso vai te ensinar algo, seu patife arrogante! – Gritei enquanto saia. Consertei a costura enquanto tentava andar calmamente pelo corredor. Que diabos? Malfoy tinha acabado de me abordar?

Talvez eu tivesse imaginado a coisa toda. Provavelmente eu acordaria e descobriria que tudo foi um sonho ruim. Mas a sensação no meu estômago me dizia que não era. Contudo, metade da sensação só se devia à ansiedade. Eu não sabia dizer o que a outra metade era, mas não era nada que eu já sentira antes. Aaaarg. Eu ia matar aquela maldita fuinha, se fosse a última coisa que eu faria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bom, tenho que me desculpar pela minha demora enoooooorme pra traduzir o capítulo, mas sei lá. Não sei porquê parei do nada ._.**

**Só espero que vocês gostem! rs**

**Boa leitura.**

**3**

O que diabos eu estava pensando? Eu acabei de abordar a Sangue-ruim? Chacoalhei minha cabeça como se tentasse tirar água dela. A dor em minhas partes era prova o suficiente que o encontro tinha de fato ocorrido. Mas o que tinha dado em mim para tal? Maldita Granger e aquele seu corpo.

Não que alguma vez ela já tenha sido feia. Mas Jesus, descarte seu cabelo castanho espesso, seus dentões, as vestimentas bruxas e você têm mulher e tanto. Quem saberia? Bem, provavelmente Weasley, mas quem ligava?

Eu mal poupei um olhar ao compartimento quando Pansy e eu chegamos atrasados para a reunião. Eu era o excêntrico Príncipe da Sonserina, herdeiro da fortuna dos Malfoy... Por que diabos eu deveria ligar se estava alguns minutos atrasado para uma reunião que eu nem queria estar, em primeiro lugar? Claro, usar um distintivo de monitor me daria liberdades na escola que eu não tinha antes.

Ainda assim... Se não tivéssemos ido para o maldito encontro, Pansy e eu poderíamos ter continuado nossa própria reunião privada. Eu estava gostando um pouco de como as coisas estavam indo, até ela me lembrar que precisavam de nós no vagão dos monitores. Mulheres e seu maldito juízo. Como ela conseguia pensar sobre aquilo quando eu tinha minhas mãos e lábios por todo seu corpo? Isso não era realmente um problema, eu supus, já que poderíamos continuar de onde paramos depois, no meu quarto.

De qualquer jeito, eu tinha acabado de me jogar no assento, e estava todo preparado para ignorar toda a reunião (Quem queria ouvir aquela Vivica, afinal? Eu preferia muito só olhar pra ela. E o cara, Leale, me lembrava demais um dos mais velhos e irritantes Weasly. Aquele que trabalhava para Fudge, pensei.) Meus olhos foram à procura de algo interessante para tirar minha mente daquelas coisas, e, cara, eu achei.

Eu não soubera quem era de primeira vista, para dizer a verdade. Mas depois de um momento, eu consegui assimilar. Era a Granger! Minha mente primeiro me trouxe alguns 3 mil insultos que eu podia jogar nela, que com certeza a fariam sentir-se abaixo de mim. Mas então, a imagem dela embaixo de mim, e vestindo bem menos roupa me pegou, e eu passei muitos minutos com aquela fantasia.

Foi aí que eu percebi que eu tinha passado cinco minutos inteiros sonhando acordado com a Granger. A maldita Sangue-sujo, droga! Não importava que repentinamente eu tivesse uma vontade de não fazer mais nada além de explorar aquele corpo fantástico dela; ela ainda era a mesma sabe tudo – o que ele sempre foi desde que nasceu. Claro, não havia nada de errado com alguns experimentos... todo homem tem suas necessidades. Quem disse que elas tinham que ser encontradas na mesma mulher? Eu estive com Parkinson desde que comecei a desejar mulheres. Não uma namorada, isso nunca. Mas alguém que estava lá quando eu precisava dela. Fosse para namorar, ser amigo, ou para dar uns amassos. Se uma mulher fosse sair comigo, que ela fosse muito boa nos três.

Mas, Pansy passou por quase tudo isso comigo, embora eu tenha rodado todas as garotas da Sonserina do meu ano, duas mais novas, duas mais velhas e uma bonitinha da Corvinal. Não lembrava seu nome, mas também era um anos mais nova que eu. Como disse, nem tudo o que um homem precisa se encontra na mesma mulher. Contudo, eu nunca tocaria uma Lufa-Lufa enquanto vivesse... mas eu subitamente percebi que eu poderia ficar extremamente excitado em tentar domar uma das leoas da Grifinória. E quem melhor pra começar se não a própria princesa grifinória?

Comecei a tramar e planejar. Ao inferno que ela fosse uma sangue-sujo. Eu desejava Granger, então eu a teria. Ooooh. Isso ia ser divertido. Potter e Weasley ficariam tão irritados... o que deixava tudo ainda melhor. Imaginei se poderia já começar hoje...

Eu olhei em volta de repente, esperando que ninguém estivesse me vendo, ou se eles estavam tão absortos que nem percebiam que eu dificilmente escutava o que Vivica dizia. Peguei Granger me fitando uma ou duas vezes enquanto eu encarava o vazio, e quando ela desviou o olhar da última vez, eu sorri perversamente.

Talvez isso fosse mais fácil do que imaginava. Inferno, se eu trabalhasse duro o suficiente, aposto que eu a levaria pra cama em um mês. Ponderei se deixaria alguns sonserinos entrarem na aposta. Melhor não, só no caso de um mês ser pretensão demais. Mesmo que eu duvidasse disso.

Quando os Monitores Chefes finalmente terminaram de falar, todos se levantaram para ir. Éramos os segundos fora do compartimento, e pelo puxão urgente da mão de Pansy, podia dizer que ela queria terminar o que tínhamos começado.

– À noite. – Soprei em sua orelha. Eu não teria Granger tão cedo, então precisaria de alguém para me ocupar. Era uma coisa boa eu ter meu próprio quarto. Eu era o único que não estava no sétimo ano e tinha um. É legal ter dinheiro e um pai influente. Pansy cochilava no meu quarto tão freqüentemente que ela mal dormia em seu próprio quarto. Quero dizer, um simples encanto de silêncio no quarto, uma tranca na porta e uma mulher ansiosa... era tudo tão fácil de lidar.

Sim, eu definitivamente precisava de um bom desafio. Imaginei onde nós estaríamos quando eu finalmente levasse a Granger para a cama? No entanto, não tive muito tempo para usufruir de minhas fantasias.

– Vá na frente. – Eu disse a Pansy, soltando-me de sua mão. – Te alcanço daqui a pouco. Quero atormentar um pouco a sangue-ruim. – Pansy me deu um sorriso e se afastou. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente sabia das minhas façanhas com outras mulheres, mas nunca disse nada, então eu também não disse. Quando Granger estava prestes a passar pela porta, mandei um feitiço para rasgar suas jeans. Muito habilmente, se me permite dizer. Assisti como ela lutava para tomar uma decisão por um momento.

Ela, obviamente, não queria ser deixada para trás sozinha, o que era esperto de sua parte. Mas, ela não queria atravessar o trem com uma boa parte superior (e um pouco interior) de sua coxa aparecendo. No entanto, ela certamente não queria o Weasley dizendo ou vendo algo de sua coxa.

Hummm. Imagino... que isso quer dizer que eles não ficaram juntos, então? Não conseguia imaginá-la com ninguém mais. Potter gostava da Weasel* fêmea e Krum não esteve aqui por muito tempo. Não que eu pensasse que Krum fosse negar, só que a Granger, com seu jeito certinho e irritante, provavelmente ia querer conhecer a pessoa antes de dormir com ela.

Que alegria seria saber que eu a clamaria como minha... que, de algum jeito, eu a possuiria para sempre. Sabia que estava sendo um idiota, mas não dava a mínima.

– Hum, vá em frente. Eu te alcanço; só preciso consertar isso. – Ouvi-a falando com Weasly. O idiota se afastou enquanto ela recuava para mais dentro da sala. Há. Isso seria muito fácil. Ela podia até me odiar, especialmente depois do que eu faria com ela, mas não importava. Eu a faria sentir uma paixão bem crua e real. E faria tantas vezes, a partir de agora, que, antes que o mês acabasse, ela viria a mim implorando por algum alívio.

Sorri enquanto imaginava isso. Ela ficaria atormentada, como se tivesse que se provar. Mas, para ser honesto, isso provavelmente deixaria o sexo ainda melhor. Hermione Jean Granger não era uma pessoa que gostava de falhar... em nada. Eu estava apostando nesse aspecto de sua personalidade para me ajudar bastante, na verdade.

Entrei na sala atrás dela. Ela examinava minha adição às suas jeans. Eu preferia daquele jeito. Disse a primeira coisa que surgiu na minha mente:

– Belo traseiro, Granger. – Era a verdade absoluta. Ela era mais sedutora que qualquer mulher tinha o direito de ser. Girou o rosto para mim, esquecendo completamente o rasgo enorme em sua calça. Tenho que dizer, até gostei da vista, e gostaria ainda mais se o outro lado combinasse, ou talvez se ela não estivesse usando calça nenhuma. Ela quase arruinou meu momento, no entanto:

– Fique bem longe de mim, Malfoy. – Cuspiu; ela sacara a varinha. Merda. Eu tinha contado que ela não a sacaria ainda. Isso faria as coisas um pouco mais complicadas.

Olhei a varinha em sua mão com respeito. Aquela bruxinha não era alguém com quem brincar quando ela segurava sua arma mais perigosa. Ainda assim, aqui estava eu, provocando o destino e fazendo exatamente isso.

– Eu só estava te elogiando. – Eu disse suavemente. Se eu falasse a qualquer outra pessoa que ela tinha um belo traseiro, provavelmente coraria, ou no melhor cenário, elogiaria de volta. (Sendo o elogio sobre meu espetacular traseiro ou não.) Entretanto, Granger, sendo a mulher que é (ou que acabou de virar) não fez o mesmo. Ao invés disso, recebi um belo insulto.

– É? Bem, eu não me imagino recebendo elogios de você, seu imbecil. Agora, vou dizer isso de novo: fique bem longe de mim. – QUALQUER outra ficaria emocionada por receber um elogio de mim. Mas nãaao, a senhorita boa-demais-pra-você Granger não ficaria.

Dei um passo à frente, como um predador perseguindo a presa.

– Por que diabos eu faria isso? Eu não posso ter nem um pouco de diversão se eu for embora. E Potter e Weasley estão tão convenientemente ausentes... Não, eu não acho que vou ter outra chance como essa, Granger. – O que era, outra vez, verdade. Era a melhor hora para começar. Uma vez que acabasse, Potter e Weasly nunca a deixariam perto de mim novamente, se ela não quisesse. Eu tinha que plantar a semente em sua mente primeiro. Imaginei que tinha tempo suficiente para isso.

– Bem, – Ela retrucou com veemência. – desculpe por acabar com sua diversão, mas não quero nenhuma parte disso. Ou de você. Agora mova-se. – Oh, mas ela ia. Ela imploraria para que tivéssemos um pouco de 'diversão' quando eu acabasse de perturbá-la. Balancei minha cabeça enquanto chegava mais perto. Tentou se afastar, mas não tinha lugar para ir. Ela estava contra uma parede.

– Mas Granger, – Eu disse inocentemente. – você não pode ir. Eu sei que não ia querer sair correndo pelo trem com essa calça rasgada, ia? – Ela me deu uma brecha, e eu continuei. Decidi que ela devia saber que eu planejara aquilo. Um agradável choque para a perfeita Granger.

– VOCÊ fez isso com a minha calça? – Ela pareceu espantada que eu faria tal coisa, mas qual é. Sério, sou eu afinal de contas. – Dê mais um passo para perto de mim e eu vou gritar, Malfoy. Veja se você consegue sua diversão assim. – Bem, teria sido um bom plano se ela não tivesse me contado. Mágica é uma coisa útil.

– Ah, mas veja, pequena Sangue-ruim, isso é fácil de se consertar. _'Silencio!' _– Eu disse, apontando minha varinha para o compartimento. Quando voltei a olhar, ela parecia mais preocupada do que antes. E então ela fez algo que eu nunca imaginaria. Ela fechou os malditos olhos! Mas que diabos foi aquilo?

– Certo, Malfoy. Faça seu pior. – Não conseguia acreditar nos meus ouvidos. Onde estava a luta pela qual a Sangue-ruim era vastamente conhecida? Eu queria um cortejo sangrento, agridoce e sexy que certamente traria várias lutas e momentos cheios de tensão. Eu NÃO a queria balançando a bandeira branca, e dizendo "Vá em frente". Não era divertido. Mas eu dificilmente acreditava que ela se deitaria e me daria o que eu desejava assim tão fácil. Havia uma armadilha em algum lugar nisso; sabia que havia.

E ainda assim, contra o meu melhor julgamento, cheguei mais perto dela. Ela ficou tensa, como se esperasse que eu fosse atacá-la com minha varinha. Uma pena que ela não sabia o que eu realmente queria. Ela poderia ter se preparado melhor.

Eu estava excitado por tê-la tão perto de mim, sentir o calor radiando de seu corpo.

– Cresceu um pouco, não Granger? – Perguntei. Minha boca estava perto de sua orelha, pretendendo ser o mais sensual possível. Eu só precisaria de alguns minutos para plantar aquela semente. Tinha certeza de o que quer que ela tivesse planejado, viria, e logo. Ela arrepiou-se quando falei, e eu senti meu desejo lá no fundo. Não sabia se conseguiria esperar muito para seduzi-la. Queria agarrá-la ali mesmo.

Coloquei minhas mãos em sua pele exposta, morna. Eu fizera muito mais que isso, mesmo assim, parecia estranhamente mais íntimo que a maioria das minhas experiências com outras mulheres. Talvez fosse só porquê ela era tão mais mulher. Arrastei minha mão mais acima de sua coxa, quase no ponto onde o rasgo acabava. O que era bem alto. Ela teve arrepios em suas pernas.

_É isso. _Pensei. _ Deixe-me fazer você sentir, Granger. _Eu começara a mover minha mão para dentro de sua calça quando eu de repente senti como se fosse gritar. Eu quase gritei.

Ela me acertou com um maldito feitiço! E nas jóias da família! Maldita bruxa! Ela deslizou pelos meus braços enquanto eu me dobrava de dor.

– Isso vai te ensinar algo, seu patife arrogante! – Ela gritou por sobre seu ombro enquanto saia da sala. Mas mesmo através de minhas lágrimas de dor, eu sorri. Porque eu sabia que tinha conseguido. Ela me evitaria por um tempo, provavelmente por quanto ela pensasse que conseguiria. Mas eu me aproximaria de novo. Quando ela estivesse sozinha. Tinha certeza que ela não contaria a Potter ou Weasly. E na próxima vez, quando eu tiver minha diversão, ela não seria tão resistente.

Droga. Se é a maldita última coisa que eu bem faça, eu vou dormir com essa grifinória.

...

* * *

**_*É um apelido idiota pra Weasly, significa fuinha/doninha._**

_**O começo do capítulo me deu um pouco de raiva, agora que eu voltei a traduzir, pq naquela época meu inglês não era assim tão bom. Mas eu ando melhorando. rs**_

_**Eu sei que demorou muito, mas juro que li todos os reviews e vi a quantidade de gente que favoritou ou colocou alerta. Fico feliz *-***_

_**Espero que continuem lendo! E mandem reviews! rs**_

_**Beijos meus e da autora.**_

_**xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bom, só postando agora porque eu realmente demorei muito pra atualizar da última vez. Considerem como uma compensação, rs.**

**4**

Fechei a porta do compartimento atrás de mim, tentando parecer casual. Não sabia porquê estava escondendo essa informação de Ron e Harry; porque eu sabia que se eles soubessem, não deixariam Malfoy chegar perto de mim nunca mais. Ainda assim, me esforcei pela maior parte do caminho pelo trem para parecer o mais calma possível.

Talvez eu só quisesse lidar com isso sozinha, e não me preocupar com eles... Sim; com certeza, essa era a escolha lógica. Não fazia sentido alertá-los sobre um problema que eu poderia cuidar sozinha. Claro que não... eles já conseguiriam bastante detenções sozinhos sem tentar defender minha honra também. Então, por qualquer razão, não lhes contei sobre meu encontro com o sonserino.

Entretanto, eu não devia estar parecendo tão despreocupada como queria, porquê os dois tentavam arduamente não olhar para mim.

– Quê? – Eu disse, examinando minha aparência minuciosamente. Não havia indicações do que acabara de acontecer ente Malfoy e eu. Mesmo assim, Ron ficou vermelho e Harry bufou.

– O que aconteceu com a adição ao seu jeans, Hermione? – Ele disse, mal conseguindo conter a risada em sua voz. Então era isso. Ron tinha contado sobre minha calça rasgada.

– Oh, calem a boca, vocês dois. – Disse divertida. – Não é culpa minha se minha mãe comprou essa calça para mim. – Novamente, deixei de fora o que Draco me contara sobre ele ter intencionalmente rasgado meu jeans. Harry ainda gargalhava, mas parou rapidamente quando o cavalo de Ron comeu sua rainha, um momento depois, no tabuleiro de xadrez que eles haviam montado.

– Há. – Eu disse a ele. – Tá vendo o que você consegue? – Ele não teve a decência para responder, então me mandou língua. O que era aquilo com ele e Ron? Talvez eles não conseguissem articular a melhor resposta de todas, mas recorrer a uma media que usávamos com quatro anos de idade? Fala sério.

Não pareceu levar muito até alcançarmos o castelo, com todo o papo rolando no nosso compartimento. Quando chegamos à plataforma em Hogsmead, vi a lanterna balançando acima da multidão, e ouvi a voz familiar de Hagrid chamando: "Primeiranistas, por aqui!". Eu sabia que os alunos do primeiro ano seriam levados pelo lago, ao invés das carruagens como o resto de nós. Era uma bela noite, e eles teriam uma gloriosa vista do castelo quando chegassem.

Ron e Harry estavam ambos reclamando sobre comida de novo enquanto subíamos em nossa carruagem. Rolei meus olhos para os dois. A carruagem não agüentaria todos nós, então Neville veio conosco, enquanto Luna, Ginny e Dean foram achar outra carruagem. Peguei o olhar de Harry preso nas costas de Dean e seu braço esquerdo, que naquele momento envolvia Ginny enquanto partiam juntos.

– Alguma coisa te incomodando, Harry? – Perguntei docemente. Não podia esperar pra contar a Ginny que Harry estava com ciúmes dela e Dean. Harry voltou rapidamente sua cabeça para mim, e num olhar compartilhado entre nós, eu soube que ele sabia. Eu não sabia quando que acontecera exatamente, talvez ano passado ou coisa assim, mas Harry se tornara bem próximo de Ginny. Ron, como sempre, estava absorto e ainda reclamava sobre seu estômago vazio.

– Ah, dá um tempo, Ron. – Implorei. – Chegaremos lá em breve. – Ele me lançou um olhar quase ressentido. No momento seguinte, seus olhos amoleceram bastante, conforme seu olhar caía um pouco mais a sul de meu rosto. De repente, podia dizer que ele ainda tinha fome, só que não mais por comida. Cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito, e isso pareceu trazê-lo de volta ao mundo real. Ele corou fracamente, e então juntou-se rapidamente à conversa que Harry e Neville tinham sobre Quadribol com um pouco de entusiasmo demais. Parecia que com ou sem capa, eu não conseguia esconder do mundo o que eu não queria que vissem de meu corpo, embora eu pensasse que ela ajudaria.

Eu me perguntava vagamente se Ron ia fazer qualquer tipo de avanço, agora que ele obviamente levara em consideração que não só eu era uma garota, mas uma razoavelmente bonita. Ou seu meu jeito estudioso seria o suficiente para mantê-lo longe. Então me perguntei se eu pelo menos gostava de Ron daquele jeito. Sim, ele era meu melhor amigo, e não era feio, e era um jogador de Quadribol decente. Mas eu não sabia se me sentia atraída por ele, não daquele jeito.

Uma pessoa teria que ter muito cérebro para eu me apaixonar, e eu realmente não dava a mínima para Quadribol de qualquer jeito. Queria alguém com quem eu pudesse conversar, e Ron e eu nunca tivemos uma conversa séria que não fosse uma discussão, ou que não incluísse Harry.

Sentia-me inteiramente restringida no espaço subitamente pequeno demais da carruagem, então fiquei muito aliviada por senti-la parar. Eu praticamente pulei da carruagem para os degraus de pedra que levavam ao portão da frente do castelo. Os outros andavam lentamente atrás de mim enquanto fazia meu caminho para a porta da frente do Hall de Entrada, assim não me senti obrigada a falar com eles.

Uma vez que entrei no Salão Principal, porém, desejei que pudesse me esconder atrás dos três garotos. Não era aquela coisa dramática de filme onde todos olhavam ao mesmo tempo para a pessoa que acabara de chegar ; só algumas viradas de cabeça aqui ou ali dos homens da minha idade que me viram pegar um lugar na mesa da Grifinória. Tentei não olhar muito ao redor, embora pudesse sentir vários pares de olhos em mim. Apressadamente sentei-me entre Ginny, que tinha Dean do outro lado, e Colin Creevy, um garoto legal, mas um pouco animado demais, que era um ano mais novo. Neville pegou o lugar à frente, e Harry e Ron sentaram diagonalmente a mim.

Quase todo mundo à essa hora já havia sentado, e Dumbledore levantou-se para dar um discurso. Era bem chato, apenas os lembretes de sempre de não usar magia nos corredores (que ninguém obedecia), a lista de objetos banidos na porta do Sr. Flich (que ninguém se importava), e os testes para Quadribol (que era a única parte do discurso que a maioria prestava atenção). Ele se sentou e comida apareceu em nossos pratos.

O jantar foi agradável, apesar de ninguém ter falado muito. Ginny ficou me olhando durante a refeição. _O que foi? _Ela murmurou depois de estudar meu rosto por alguns segundos. Eu hesitei; não tinha certeza se queria contar a ela e, mesmo se quisesse, não poderia ser ali. Entretanto, ela me conhecia muito bem para eu mentir.

_Mais tarde_, murmurei em resposta. Passei o resto do jantar rezando para que houvesse um jeito de escapar das perguntas de Ginny uma vez que estivéssemos longe dos garotos. Quando terminamos, Ron e eu mostramos aos alunos do primeiro ano o caminho para o Salão Comunal, e lhes demos a senha que deveriam lembrar.

Estávamos acomodados nos nossos lugares de sempre perto da janela, não muito longe do fogo. Perguntei-me quanta lição de casa seria dada no dia seguinte. Claro que, com esse sendo nosso ano de NIEMs, iam pegar pesado com a gente. Sendo assim, decidi me preparar melhor lendo o Livro Padrão de Feitiço, Sexta Série. Fui muito cuidadosa para não apanhar o olhar de Ginny todo o tempo que eu estive sentada lá.

Levantava a cabeça quando Harry ou Ron falava comigo, o que só acontecia de vez em quando, já que se divertiam com um jogo de snap explosivo. O barulho incomodava, mas não queria me arriscar indo à biblioteca agora. Já era tarde, mas não significava que ninguém estaria lá.

Talvez até alguém que eu não quisesse encontrar. Meu estômago deu uma sacudidela ao pensar sobre essa tarde no trem, e então ao imaginar o que ele poderia fazer se me pegasse sozinha de novo.

Para meu choque e horror, meu corpo não parecia com medo, apenas deu outra sacudidela. Qual era me problema? Um desequilíbrio químico? A ideia de eu e Malfoy sozinhos na biblioteca devia me aterrorizar... então porquê isso não acontecia? Eu precisava mesmo contar a Harry e Ron. Eles me impediriam de cometer um erro estúpido. Eles me manteriam a salvo e longe dele... e mesmo assim, eu não contei.

Observei os dois garotos, e fiquei surpresa quando captei os olhos de Ron. Ele me olhava de novo. Meu estômago não sacudiu do jeito que fizera quando só pensei em Malfoy. Mas. Que. Diabos? Dirigi um sorriso a Ron, o de sempre. Não queria ferir seus sentimentos. Porém, o sorrisinho que iluminou seu rosto quando desviou o olhar era quase demais para eu suportar. Não queria lhe dar a ideia errada...

De repente, eu não podia mais ficar ali. Eu tinha que ir, sair daquela cadeira onde estava sentada, sair de trás do meu livro. Os dois olharam para mim.

– Biblioteca. – Eu disse, em explicação. Eles só acenaram. Ninguém duvidava da minha desculpa da biblioteca. E com certeza, com certeza, _ele_ não estaria lá a essa hora da noite. É claro que não. Eu subconscientemente percebi que estava indo por um caminho do qual eu não tinha certeza. Um que começava com mentiras, até para mim mesma.

Senti-me saltitante nos corredores vazios. Eu não devia. Alunos do sexto ano podiam sair até dez horas, e eram apenas 8h20, pelo meu relógio. Ainda assim, sentia como se mais alguém estivesse lá comigo. Não conseguia explicar. Apesar disso cheguei bem na biblioteca, sem nenhum acontecimento memorável, nem mesmo um encontro com o poltergeist da escola, Peeves.

Quando entrei na biblioteca, Madame Pince olhou para o relógio e então para mim, me dando um grande olhar de desaprovação, como se fosse um problema eu estar ali uma hora e meia hora antes de a biblioteca ser fechada. Era muito incomum, porque Madame Pince e eu geralmente nos dávamos bem, devido ao nosso amor por livros. Mas, depois de um momento, o olhar tornou-se claro.

– Ora, Senhorita Granger, não a reconheci de primeira. – Ela me olhava por sobre seu longo nariz. Depois de outro momento ela sorriu. – Com certeza, você não tem lição de casa na primeira noite? – Ela perguntou.

– Não, senhora. – Respondi. – Mas é ano de NIEMs, sabe... pensei em me adiantar um pouco...

– Bem parecida comigo. – Ela disse. – Bom, suponho que eu possa deixar a biblioteca aberta por um tempo, não? Não tem como estudar direito nos Salões Comunais, com todo aquele barulho... – Disse desdenhosamente, mostrando exatamente o que pensava sobre aquilo. – Claro, você é bem-vinda aqui pelo tempo que quiser. Para falar a verdade... – Ela replicou encarando o relógio novamente. – Eu poderia só te deixar trancar tudo quando acabasse. Ninguém mais vem aqui tão tarde da noite, e esse corpo velho está cansado. Você se importaria, querida? – Perguntou.

Respondi que não seria um problema trancar tudo quando fosse embora. Era bem simples na verdade; só desligar as luzes e um simples encantamento na porta. Peguei todos os livros para passar a noite. Ela se despediu, e então foi embora. Sorri conforme sentava com a pilha de livros. Eu me perguntei se algum aluno na história de Hogwarts já vira o lado simpático da Madame Pince. Duvidava.

Estudei silenciosamente por alguns minutos, antes de me dar conta da mesma sensação que eu tive no caminho até ali. Parecia que havia outra pessoa no aposento. Mas com certeza não...? Afinal, Madame Pince disse que ninguém mais aparecera ali tão tarde.

Virei-me para dar uma boa olhada atrás de mim.

Um cara alto, musculoso e com um elegante cabelo loiro saiu de trás das estantes.

– Olá, Granger. – Malfoy disse calmamente.

Merda.

...

* * *

_**E agora, hein? **__**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? **__**MWAHAHA.**_

_****__**Espero que estejam gostando até agora! *o***_

_****__**E mandem revieeeews, eu e a autora agradeceríamos demais!**_

_****__**Aliás, obrigado a todos que comentaram e favoritaram. Fizeram meu dia, rs.**_

_****__**Beijos e até.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bom, já vai fazer uma semana desde a última vez que eu postei, então aqui está *o***

**Tenham uma boa leitura, o capítulo é grande. rs**

**5**

Não acreditava que eu conseguira me convencer a vir aqui, sozinha. Sabia que eu me sentira estranha no caminho para cá, e eu estava disposta a apostar todos os meus livros favoritos que Malfoy esperava uma chance para me pegar sozinha de novo. Por quê, oh, por quê eu não disse pra Madame Pince que eu não queria ficar sozinha?

Procurei por minha varinha ansiosamente, preparada para me defender, mas, para o meu horror, percebi que ela ainda estava na mesa perto da janela no Salão Comunal. Procurei ao redor por algum sinal imediato de fuga, mas não achei. Eu podia tentar correr, mas eu tinha certeza que ele não me deixaria ir tão fácil, e ele era muito mais forte e rápido que eu. Eu não teria dado nem dez passos antes dele me ter em seus braços. E você sabe o que eles dizem sobre os predadores: eles gostam de perseguir suas presas.

Bem, eu não lhe daria essa satisfação. Ao invés disso tentei agir friamente, como se fosse realmente desagradável encontrá-lo ali.

Então não o cumprimentei, nem respondi de qualquer maneira. Apenas o encarei, ou tentei encarar. Meu corpo todo não obedecia a minhas instruções de ficar irritada. Mantive minha expressão mais brava o possível, mas meu estômago estava cheio de borboletas em vez de raiva, e minhas pernas viraram geléia. Encostei-me na mesa por suporte, porquê estava com medo de que se eu deixasse minhas pernas suportarem meu peso naquele momento, elas me deixariam na mão.

– A resposta adequada quando alguém te diz olá, Granger, é cumprimentá-lo de volta. – Ele disse calmamente. Parecia que lava derretida se movia dentro de mim. Tive que pensar por um momento antes de lhe responder; meu cérebro estava trabalhando muito lentamente, como se o tivessem atingido com Impedimenta.

– Há. _Você _está dando a _mim_ aulas de etiqueta? Que piada. – Mesmo com o incomum choque do que quer que estivesse acontecendo no meu corpo, tive que rir dessa. Especialmente depois do que ele me fizera no compartimento do trem hoje.

– Chame do que você quiser. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ficou em silêncio por outro momento. Não podia continuar a encará-lo diretamente. Estava fazendo coisas estranhas comigo. Imaginei que teria uma chance melhor de suportar qualquer ataque que ele planejara se eu estivesse lúcida. No entanto, ele não parecia nem um pouco afetado por minha presença fria.

– Então, pensou sobre nosso pequeno encontro mais cedo? – Tentei arduamente manter minha face nula quando lhe respondi.

– Na verdade, tenho tentado tirar a memória de você me agarrando da minha cabeça. E até que funcionou bem, de fato. – Podia ouvir minha própria voz tremendo, mesmo que eu tentasse soar firme. Malditos sejam meus pais que me criaram para ser honesta. Acho que não poderia mentir nem se fosse para conseguir um 10 em uma aula. Ou para salvar minha vida. Bem... talvez para conseguir um 10. Se eu não tivesse outra escolha. Mas o problema era que eu não conseguia mentir convincentemente, de jeito nenhum. E Malfoy viu bem através disso.

– Eu acho que não. – Ele chegou mais perto de mim. Tentei fugir, mas não tinha para onde ir. Com certeza não ia para um dos cantos onde ficaria ainda mais encurralada. Talvez, quando ele estivesse perto o suficiente, eu pudesse deslizar por debaixo de seus braços. – Na verdade, acho que você tem pensado bastante sobre isso, Granger. – Senti-me corar. Bom, inferno, eu poderia muito bem só confirmar em palavras o que ele acabara de dizer. **(n/t: hum, não entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer com isso.)**. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou sorrindo com malícia. Estava mais perto agora. Engraçado, eu nunca antes notara que seu rosto, uma vez que você ignorasse a crueldade em seus olhos, era na verdade bem bonito...

_NÃO! Pare já com isso, Hermione! Esse é o Malfoy! Controle-se!_ Mas era bem difícil escutar o meu eu interior mais lógico ali. Malfoy estava incrivelmente perto. Estava difícil respirar, e meu coração parecia seguir um ritmo mais rápido que o normal.

Nenhum cara jamais me afetara desse jeito... Nem Krum, nem Ron, nem o garoto que eu gostava antes de descobrir que era uma bruxa. De algum jeito, ainda sentia meu antigo ódio pelo Malfoy que fez da minha vida um inferno nos últimos cinco anos, mas senti uma nova emoção crescendo e tomando o controle.

Ah, Deus. Luxúria. Nunca experimentei, mas não havia dúvidas, pelo jeito que as garotas falavam, que era isso. Merda. Eu desejava o Malfoy. Como diabos isso aconteceu? Era tão... avassalador. Em toda a minha vida, nunca imaginei que uma emoção pudesse tomar tanto o meu controle.

Ele estava completamente no meu espaço pessoal agora, e partes de nossos corpos se tocavam. Era bom que dessa vez não tivesse pele exposta para ele tocar, ou eu tinha certeza que ia entrar em combustão espontânea. Espera... Eu pensei 'dessa vez'. Isso significava que, no fundo da minha mente, eu pensava que haveria uma próxima vez... e NÃO! Maldito, maldito, maldito seja! Gemi fracamente.

Percebi meu erro tarde demais. Malfoy, que obviamente associou o som a prazer, se afastou um pouco para me olhar.

– Eu nem te toquei ainda, Granger. – O sorriso maroto e o tom de sua voz eram tão confiantes, tão convencidos. Não podia fazer nada além de achar atraente. Como aquilo era possível, eu não fazia nem ideia. Pelos últimos anos, sua atitude só me fizera odiá-lo ainda mais. Mas agora... um pensamento proibido cruzou minha mente. Perguntei-me que tipo de amante ele seria. Eu tentei interromper o pensamento no meio. Tinha que afastá-lo para conseguir pensar novamente.

– E é melhor que nem tente, Malfoy. – Sibilei entre dentes cerrados. Ele sorriu de novo e descansou uma mão em meu quadril. Tentei deslizar para longe de seu braço, mas outra mão veio e agarrou o outro lado, me puxando para mais perto de si. A audácia desse homem! Porém, minha raiva rapidamente evaporou à luz da posição em que ele me tinha. Tocávamo-nos inteiramente agora, nossos corpos pressionados um contra o outro. Encarei-o, incrédula.

– Acho que você quer que eu te toque... – Ele disse devagar, pressionando-se delicadamente contra mim. Tive que abafar um som que tentava sair do fundo da minha garganta. Deus... Eu poderia pensar melhor se ele não estivesse tão perto... se eu não pudesse sentir o quão duro ele estava de desejo. Por mim.

– O que – Perguntei calidamente. – em nome de Merlin o faz pensar que você tem algum direito de fazer isso? – Eu nem estava mais com raiva, embora eu devesse estar. Eu tentava severamente manter minha respiração uniforme, bastante ocupada tentando manter meus únicos pensamentos lógicos, racionais, correndo pela minha cabeça, em vez de prestar atenção na protuberância entre minhas pernas, **(n/t: não dela, se alguém pensou isso rs) **que eu podia sentir ficando mais rígida a cada momento que passávamos nos braços um do outro.

– Bom, – Ele começou a dizer. – acho que se você realmente não me quisesse por perto, não teria saído de seu Salão Comunal em primeiro lugar. – Moveu seus lábios para meu pescoço, e o mordeu de leve. Tentei empurrá-lo com minhas mãos, mas ele era muito forte para mim. Ou talvez eu nem estivesse tentando. Honestamente não conseguia dizer qual era. Seus lábios exploravam meu pescoço beijando, mordiscando e chupando de vez em quando. Nunca sentira nada assim. Minha visão parecia nublada.

Ele deixou um rastro de beijos quentes e úmidos descendo meu pescoço. De vez em quando ele usava sua língua, desenhando um padrão invisível e confuso em minha pele. Tinha que me segurar para não me contorcer de prazer. Isso foi um momento antes de perceber que eu deveria estar me defendendo dessa investida.

– E como eu ia saber que você me seguiria até aqui? – sussurrei em seu peito. Sentia cada fôlego que tomava, e ele parecia estar respirando com dificuldade também. Minhas mãos estavam em seu peito, não o afastando, simplesmente descasando lá. Podia sentir seu coração batendo. Ele não me respondeu por um momento, ainda trabalhando em seu caminho para cima e para baixo no meu pescoço. Quando falou, sua voz baixa, rouca estava em minha orelha.

– Oh, você sabia. Não se finja de ingênua comigo, Granger. – Ele mordiscou minha orelha, e dessa vez não pude abafar o gemido que deixou minha boca. Eu estava tão chocada comigo mesma. Não me lembrava de uma única vez em que reagira assim. Mas parecia tão... íntimo. E uma parte de mim, embora eu estivesse horrorizada para admitir, achava que parecia completamente certo. O calor foi crescendo dentro de mim, um tipo eletrizante de excitação correndo pelas minhas veias.

Podia senti-lo através de ambas nossas capas, porquê ele me segurava tão apertada contra ele. Escapavam-me palavras; não conseguia mais pensar no movimento de seus lábios contra meu pescoço, ou de seu corpo contra o meu. Eventualmente tropeçamos para trás em uma mesa, eu sentada e ele em pé à minha frente, abaixando-se.

Foi desajeitado no começo, porque ele era tão alto e era difícil me alcançar já que estava sentada tão longe. Movi-me para que alcançasse a borda da mesa, e me pressionei contra ele mais uma vez. Merlin que me ajude... mas era ótimo ter o Malfoy contra mim.

Então, ele lentamente desviou os lábios do pescoço em direção ao meu rosto. Ah, deus. Ele ia me beijar. De algum jeito eu sabia que se ele me beijasse... isso selaria o acordo. O que quer que estivéssemos fazendo. Eu não tinha certeza se o queria ou não. Podia dizer pelo jeito que ele hesitava, que estava me dando uma chance de recusá-lo. Era quase fofo (e totalmente não-Malfoy), exceto pelo fato de eu poder dizer que ele não tinha dúvidas, já que sentia confiança praticamente radiando do garoto.

Não o impedi. Seus lábios colidiram fortemente contra os meus. Forçou para que eu abrisse a boca e sua língua passou pelo meu lábio inferior. Arrepiei-me em seu abraço. Ele tomou isso como um sinal para ir adiante já que, subitamente, não estava mais sentada na mesa, mas ele na verdade me segurava. Ou mais me carregava. Acho que ele se cansou de mim sentada, porquê me carregou até uma parte da parede e me pôs contra ela. Seus passos largos não falharam nenhuma vez enquanto me levava, sua boca encaixando perfeitamente na minha.

Ele me empurrou para cima bruscamente na parede e enterrou suas mãos em meu cabelo, puxando-me para mais perto. Eu não conseguia pensar, e tudo que conseguia sentir era _ele_. Ele, pressionado contra mim, ele, enviando calafrios de prazer pela minha espinha, e ele, fazendo-me sentir sensações mornas que eu nunca sentira antes. Não sabia quanto tempo ficamos lá, abraçados.

Então, havia algo frio em minha pele e o único motivo pelo qual eu percebi era que todo o resto do meu corpo parecia em fogo. Separei-me dele, dando um empurrão em seu peito. Olhei para minha barriga, que estava um pouco descoberta, e sua mão, que tentara traçar um caminho por dentro de minha camisa. Empurrei-o de novo, dessa vez mais forte.

Minha mente veio girando de volta a mim. Eu estava seriamente me agarrando com Draco Malfoy. Quando ele fizera a mesma coisa com Pansy Parkinson no trem nem quatro horas atrás. Eu prometi a mim mesma que não daria motivos para que ninguém me visse como a viam e nem vinte e quatro horas depois eu estava numa sessão privada e fumegante de amassos com seu namorado.

Eu corava furiosamente e tentava segurar minhas lágrimas. Maldito seja. Desde quando ele tinha tanto efeito em minhas emoções?

– Me larga, Malfoy. – Cuspi. Ele não parecia de nenhum jeito envergonhado. Mas como sempre, sorrindo maliciosamente. Porém, sua face estava um pouco vermelha e a fome em seus olhos espelhavam a fome que vi mais cedo nos de Ron. Só que muito, muito mais forte.

– Ai meu deus. – Eu disse, e cobri a maior parte do meu rosto com a mão. – Não acredito que eu acabei de...

– O quê? – Ele disse zombeteiro. – Não me diga que você não gostou. – Novamente com a pretensão. Mas eu estava muito confusa para me importar.

– Por quê? – Perguntei simplesmente, encarando seus olhos cinza impressionantes. Ele deu de ombros, mas respondeu o olhar com firmeza.

– Eu quero você. – Disse meramente. – E não há muitas coisas que eu queira e não consiga. – Caminhou de volta à mesa, me deixando fumegando contra a parede. Ele se sentou preguiçosamente na cadeira e me encarou.

– Eu não vou dar o que você quer. – Prometi a ele. Também era uma promessa a mim mesma. Uma que rezava a Merlin que eu seria capaz de manter.

– Bem, julgando pelos, hum... – Ele olhou para seu relógio. – Quarenta e cinco minutos ou coisa assim que passamos na companhia um do outro, diria que você está no meio do caminho, amor.

– Não me chame disso! – Eu disse. Não havia saído da parede. Parecia que estava colada lá.

– Do que quer que eu te chame, então? – Perguntou sarcasticamente. – Ouso dizer que você preferiria 'amor' a sangue-ruim. – Eu estremeci ao som do nome rude.

– Granger foi a coisa mais decente de que você já me chamou, então vamos ficar com isso. – Finalmente fui capaz de me fazer sair de minha posição na parede. – Mas eu nunca mais farei isso, Malfoy. – Chacoalhei minha cabeça. Sentia-me como se cada um dos meus membros pesasse uma tonelada. Se aquele era o efeito colateral da luxúria, o que vinha depois, não tinha certeza se a primeira parte valia a pena. Principalmente não com Malfoy. Ah, quem eu estava tentando enganar? Tinha problemas em manter distância dele até agora.

– Por quê não? – Perguntou, parecendo honestamente surpreso. Dei-lhe uma olhada.

– Sério, Malfoy? – Ele ainda parecia confuso. Suspirei. Claro que ele, o deus do sexo da Sonserina, o Sr. Faz-as-garotas-dizerem-"pega-eu-sou-sua!" Malfoy nunca entenderia por quê uma garota não deitaria e abriria as pernas para ele voluntariamente.

"Olha, eu sei que todas as sonserinas são apaixonadas por você, e um monte de garotas de outras casas também, mas eu não sou uma delas, tá bom?"

– Até parece. – Declarou, cruzando os braços e inclinando a cadeira para trás. Era estranho que eu estivesse tendo uma conversa tão normal com ele. Bom, se você pudesse dizer que a gente discutindo porquê eu não o deixaria dormir comigo era uma conversa normal.

– Não estou dizendo que não foi... er, legal... – Eu disse, procurando pela palavra certa. – Mas eu não sou mesmo esse tipo de garota. Eu não saio correndo por aí o dia todo procurando por alguém que me fizesse companhia de noite. – Ele latiu uma risada alta.

– Granger, você é engraçada. Você faz isso soar como uma festa do pijama, em vez de dizer o que realmente é. Incomoda-lhe que, sim; quero fazer sexo ardente e selvagem com você? – Eu de fato estremeci com ele dizendo aquilo em voz alta. Ele colocou a cadeira de volta aos quatro pés e sorriu para mim. – Você não gosta da palavra sexo? É uma coisa perfeitamente normal. Muitas pessoas fazem isso todo dia, mas obviamente não alguns... – Falou, dando-me um olhar de apreciação e uma piscada. Eu corei e me senti extremamente frustrada.

– Não há nada de errado com... Quero dizer, quem liga se eu nunca... – Ele apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

– O que você está esperando, de qualquer jeito? Eu sei que Krum e Weasly teriam cuidado de você em uma batida de coração se você tivesse dado alguma dica.

– Que coisa incrivelmente vulgar de se dizer! – Estava chocada. Como ele podia pensar tão baixo sobre as mulheres? Ou até de seu próprio gênero? Só porquê ELE pensava em... fazer isso... vinte e quatro horas por dia não significava que todo homem também pensasse!

Levantou suas mãos em um gesto de rendição.

– Ei, não estou reclamando, isso só significa que eu vou te ter primeiro. É até melhor. – Eu estava completamente espantada com suas palavras audazes e atrevidas. Ele parecia tão confiante que não teria problemas em fazer aquilo acontecer.

- Quem disse que você vai 'me ter', Malfoy? – Perguntei. Não esperei que respondesse e comecei a colocar os livros que estivera lendo de volta às estantes. Era uma pena que não tivesse tantos quanto queria. Ele me seguiu por aí, me observando conforme os devolvia de uma forma ordenada, mas não me ajudou.

– Bem, por quê não? Quero dizer, sou um sujeito bem bonito. Tenho experiência, então você sabe que eu poderia te dar ótimos momentos. – Sorriu seu sorriso de auto-satisfação novamente. Ele estava realmente começando a me irritar, agora que agia como seu eu antigo, imaturo, e não o homem sedutor que era mais cedo.

– Você realmente acha que é alguma coisa, não é? – Perguntei.

– Ora, na verdade eu acho. – Ele disse presunçoso.

– Bem, – Eu disse, virando-me para olhá-lo. – Pode ser de seu interesse que eu só estou esperando a pessoa certa aparecer, para então nos comprometermos e eu lhe dar esse tanto de mim mesma.

– Do que diabos você está falando? – Perguntou. – Você vai... o quê, esperar até seu casamento ou coisa assim?

– Isso mesmo. – Falei docemente, e sorri presunçosamente para ele. A expressão em seu rosto me fez querer rir. Era de puro choque.

– Por quê, em nome de Merlin, você faria isso? Fazer sexo com uma pessoa só em toda a sua vida? _Uma?_ – Ele parecia aturdido com a ideia de que uma pessoa iria querer tal coisa.

– Sim, Malfoy. Uma. Não sou puta.

– Não, só irritante. **(n/t: a palavra é tease e não deu pra traduzir direito. Nesse caso seria uma mulher que provoca, mas que não vai até o fim. Preferi deixar assim.) **– Vociferou. Senti-me como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara, e meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar de novo. Tentei me fazer lembrar que aquele era Malfoy, e eu não deveria deixá-lo me afetar desse jeito.

– E você é só um idiota que pensa que precisa de uma boa transa. Bom, tenho novidades pra você Draco Malfoy; não sou uma dessas garotinhas estúpidas que acham que todo o maldito universo gira à sua volta. Você e eu não vamos fazer sexo, NUNCA. Sacou? – Ele me encarou. – Agora saia. Preciso fechar a biblioteca. – Não disse nada, só saiu pela porta.

Eu rezava com todas as minhas forças que ele estivesse tão irritado que iria embora, mas é claro que o destino não ia me libertar tão facilmente. Conforme apagava o último lampião e protegia a porta, senti sua mão gelada agarrar meu pulso.

– Você vai comer suas palavras, Granger. É só esperar. Eu te terei implorando para rolar em minha cama. – Ele me beijou fortemente nos lábios, mas só por um momento. Olhou-me por mais um segundo e então virou-se e se afastou, sua capa chicoteando enquanto ia embora. Eu o observei andando pelo corredor e então saindo de vista.

No que foi que eu me meti?

...

* * *

_**Como devem ter notado, preferi usar parênteses ao invés das notas de rodapé dessa vez. Achei que seria melhor, hum.**_

_**Eu não sei pq, mas não to muito satisfeita com a minha tradução. Mas acho que é só pq o cap é grande. Tinha, tipo, umas 6 páginas no word OO'**_

_**Já estou traduzindo o cap 6, então, se eu receber muitos reviews, prometo me apressar *o***_

_**não sei como vai ser, já que minhas férias acabam na quarta, mas vamos ver né.**_

_**Bom, é isso. Mandem reviews e digam suas opiniões sobre a fic, sobre a tradução e sobre as notas de rodapé! rs**_

**_See ya._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Faz uma semana, né? rs. Se virem algum erro me avisem, pq eu não revisei tudo minuciosamente.**

**Tenham uma boa leitura e, por favor, não matem o Draco rs**

**6**

Afastei-me de Granger furiosamente. Podia sentir seus olhos em minhas costas por todo o caminho do corredor, até que virei a esquina. Eu disse a verdade, a teria em pouco tempo.

Mas diabos, ela me dera um choque. Ela queria esperar até o maldito casamento antes de permitir um homem entre suas maravilhosas pernas? Eu não conseguia entender. Por quê alguém ficaria com uma pessoa só? Você não ia saber o que estaria perdendo com todas as outras pessoas. Uma pessoa tinha que experimentar as águas antes de sossegar, se é que decidiriam tal coisa.

Havia tantas coisas naquela conversa que simplesmente não estavam certas. Quero dizer, ela devia ter praticamente desmaiado quando a chamei de 'amor'. Fora a coisa mais agradável que eu já a chamara, com certeza. Mas ao invés de aproveitar, ela insistira que eu a chamasse de Granger! Então, depois de beijá-la por mais de meia hora, ela teve a coragem de me dizer que não faria mais aquilo! Como o cérebro daquela mulher funcionava?

Corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo já bagunçado. Aquilo poderia ser mais difícil do que imaginara. Aparentemente, a aproximação direta não estava funcionando. Não que não a tivesse feito sentir tudo o que eu planejara que ela sentisse, mas sua teimosia e razão de alguma forma anulavam todo o resto.

Embora, eu admito, tenha sido um pouco apressado tentando conseguir um pouco de tato. Isso a chocou, a acordou para a compreensão do que estava fazendo. Eu devia ter sabido que era muito, muito cedo para a Granger Boazinha. Eu tive sorte de conseguir tanto dela quanto aquilo. Ela mal me afastou no começo, e conforme as coisas evoluíam, ela parecia completamente à vontade me beijando. Parecia tão envolvida naquilo que agi sem pensar.

Era algo que não acontecia com freqüência. Mesmo que, sim, eu tivesse meu prazeres sensoriais com outras mulheres, nunca perdera minha cabeça como perdi com ela agora. Eu nunca me sentira tão... bom, fora do controle. Uma parte de mim odiara, a parte dominante, controladora; mas outra parte de mim tinha que admitir que fora a coisa mais excitante que eu já experimentara. Era incrível o que ela fazia de mim quando estávamos juntos fisicamente... e não tínhamos feito nada _verdadeiramente_ digno de meu tempo ainda. Balancei minha cabeça de novo.

Eu tinha que me aproximar de seu muro de defesa. Se eu pudesse penetrá-lo, não tinha dúvidas que ela ia, e provavelmente de boa vontade, dormir comigo. Mas eu estaria ferrado se não descobrisse como. Cheguei à porta para a masmorra onde ficava nosso Salão Comunal. E de repente, percebi que precisaria mais que minha própria astúcia para conquistar meu objetivo.

– Tourjous Pur. – Eu disse, e a porta se abriu. **(n/t: aquele é o lema dos Black, em francês significa "Sempre puro")**. Dois de meus colegas estavam sentados perto das brasas da lareira, conversando baixo. O Salão Comunal estava na maior parte deserto. Fiz meu caminho até eles. Blaise Zambini e Theodore Nott estavam ambos em meu ano, e eram mais brilhantes que meus amigos, Crabbe e Goyle. Na maioria das vezes que precisava de um conselho, ia até eles. Pararam de conversar quando me aproximei.

– Draco. – Blaise disse, inclinando levemente sua cabeça em direção a mim. Theo não disse nada, mas sentou-se inflexível e quieto.

– Blaise. – Cumprimentei-o. – Eu tenho... um problema, do qual eu poderia precisar de sua ajuda. Dos dois. – Não sabia se fora o tom de minha voz ou a expressão em meu rosto, mas um ou outro chamou a atenção deles.

– Estamos ouvindo. – Theo disse. – Qual é o seu dilema?

– Bom, veja, tenho ficado bem entediado ultimamente... as garotas da Sonserina são maravilhosas, mas acho que é hora de encarar um novo território. – Ambos pareciam chocados.

– Grifinórias seriam um desafio adorável, não acham? – Continuei. Lentamente, um sorriso perverso espalhou-se pelo rosto de Blaise. O rosto de Theo não mudou nem um pouco.

– Excelente. – Blaise disse, esfregando as mãos em antecipação. – Quem? A garota Weasly é bonita o bastante, e eu amaria ver que tipo de luta ela pode oferecer... não aquela Brown ou as gêmeas Patil, são todas um pé no saco; não são dignas de esforço, e-

– Na verdade, estava pensando na Granger. – Theo ficou visualmente chocado, e um silvo escapou de sua boca.

– A sangue-ruim? Você perdeu a cabeça, Draco? – Blaise também parecia enervado. – Seu pai te mataria. Além disso, por quê você tocaria uma coisinha suja como ela, de qualquer jeito? Pelo menos a Weasly é só uma traidora de sangue... é um degrau acima.

– Vocês têm visto a Granger ultimamente? – Perguntei a eles. – Sangue-ruim ou não, ela tem um corpo que fariam vocês arfarem como cachorros. Não planejo nenhum compromisso. Mas eu a quero... podem imaginar que tipo de desafio ela nos proporcionaria? – Os dois pareceram ponderar por um momento. Decidi ir em frente e soltar a bomba sobre eles. – E ela é virgem.

A luz pareceu atingir ambos os olhos; aquilo sempre merecia um novo entalhe no nosso cinturão metafórico. **(n/t: vai entender ._.)**. Pude ver que os dois decidiram que poderiam olhar além do status de sangue da Granger.

– Mas é o seguinte, – Eu recomecei. – ela vem agindo como a estúpida sabe-tudo que sempre foi. Tentei alguns avanços com ela; uma vez no trem, e agora na biblioteca.

– E? – Theo disse impacientemente.

– Na primeira vez, ela me azarou. Onde nenhum homem deseja ser exatamente azarado. – Os dois estremeceram em empatia. – Mas agora a pouco, tivemos uma adorável sessão de amassos. – Blaise assobiou baixo, claramente impressionado que eu já fizera tanto progresso.

– Mas, – Terminei. – eu me deixei levar, acho, e a próxima coisa que lembro é ela me empurrando e dizendo que não vai fazer mais aquilo. Claro, ela não disse que não _queria_ parar. – Sorri maliciosamente para os dois. Eu convenientemente deixei de lado a parte sobre o que Granger me dissera de esperar até o casamento. Não sei porquê não contei a eles. Normalmente riríamos disso, e só faria o jogo mais interessante. Mas por algum motivo, senti a necessidade de manter o silêncio por ela, pelo menos. – Então, o que acham? – Perguntei-lhes.

– Acho que deveríamos ouvir os conselhos de Marcus também. – Theo disse. Concordei com a cabeça. Levantou-se da cadeira e virou-se para a porta do lato esquerdo do Salão Comunal que levava aos dormitórios masculinos.

– Então, quando você decidiu que faria isso? – Blaise perguntou casualmente. Por um momento, senti um pouco de vergonha de nós. Aqui estávamos, conversando sobre seduzir uma mulher e tirar sua virgindade, como se fosse algum tipo de esporte. O que basicamente era. Mas o momento passou.

– No trem, quando a vi hoje.

– Como conseguiu ficar sozinho com ela? – Ri enquanto retransmitia-lhe a história. Ele pareceu profundamente impressionado.

– Hum. Granger. Bom, deve ser interessante, pelo menos. – Dessa vez, Theo veio pela porta com não só Marcus Flint, mas também Gregory Goyle. Ele deu de ombros.

– Ele me ouviu falando com Marcus e veio junto. – Não era bem um problema. Goyle só não seria de muita ajuda no processo de planejamento.

– Eu já os coloquei a par da situação. – Theo disse. Marcus sorriu com sorriu com aprovação para mim.

– Eu mesmo não teria pensado nisso. Bem, quero dizer, eu tinha pensado, mas não exatamente em botar em ação. Depois de vê-la no trem... quem não gostaria de ser a pessoa a reivindicá-la?

E então, nós tramamos e planejamos por várias horas. Era frustrante tentar pensar em jeitos abstratos de conseguir um avanço com ela. Normalmente a aproximação direta funcionava tão bem que não precisávamos recorrer a isso.

Os outros queriam suas vezes com ela também. Theo e Blaise estavam especialmente disputando para ficar na frente da fila, mas bati pé.

– Não. Pelo menos não agora. Quando eu acabar, tenham toda a diversão que quiserem, mas não agora. Granger é _minha_. – Sibilei ameaçadoramente a eles. Sabiam que não deveriam irritar um Malfoy quando eles queriam algo de verdade, especialmente algo que estivesse fora de alcance. Eles não questionaram minha resposta abrupta, porquê sabiam que eu queria ser o primeiro com ela, já que seria um teste tão grande, e sabiam que fora minha ideia. O que eles não sabiam era que eu também insistira em ser o primeiro com ela porquê não conseguia suportar a ideia de nenhum deles em seu interior. Declarara cuidadosamente que 'quando acabasse' eles poderiam tê-la, mas não planejava acabar com ela em um futuro próximo. Talvez, uma vez que me cansasse, eles poderiam tê-la. Mas não agora.

Sentamos lá até algumas horas da madrugada, até eu finalmente ouvir uma voz macia.

– Draco? – Virei-me para ver Pansy parada na porta, vestida escassamente com um pijama verde esmeralda.

– Estive esperando por você. – Ela fez beicinho. Ouvi a risada baixa dos outros caras ao meu redor.

– Ei, pelo menos vou pegar alguém essa noite. O que os palhaços vão fazer? – Aquilo os deixou lúcidos de uma vez. **(n/t: isso fez mais sentido em inglês u.u)**

– Acho que vou dormir. – Marcus disse de má vontade. Os outros murmuraram em concordância e todos passaram por Pansy. Cada um deles esquadrinhou-a com os olhos. De fato, ela parecia gostar da atenção. Na verdade, ela não se moveu da porta, então eles foram forçados a passar incrivelmente perto dela. Eu podia jurar que vi a mão de Theo roçar o alto de sua coxa exposta. Eu não ligava. Se eu tinha outras mulheres, por quê ela não podia ter outros homens? Perguntei-me se ela ficaria brava se descobrisse que eu planejava dormir com a Granger; que eu senti uma faísca muito mais feroz com a sangue-ruim do que jamais sentira com Pansy.

– Você vem? – Ela ronronou, inclinando-se sugestivamente contra a porta. Eu não disse nada, apenas caminhei para seu lado. Ela me puxou pelo corredor, deslizando graciosamente para trás e concentrou-se em desabotoar minha camisa. Tinha que admitir: Pansy sabia o que estava fazendo, e era boa nisso.

Levou-me para meu quarto, e pude sentir minha necessidade crescendo, alimentando-se da luxúria que viera do pouco que eu fizera mais cedo com Granger. Caímos apressadamente na cama.

E ainda assim, horas depois, quando finalmente adormecido, ainda sentia minha necessidade. Parecia que qualquer transa não funcionaria... e que teria que ter Granger por perto antes de estar totalmente satisfeito.

...

* * *

_**E aí? Estou só imaginando a reação de vocês, pq essa deve ser a terceira vez que eu leio isso, rs. Mas ainda me dá uma raiva...**_

_**Queria avisar que a fic original já está terminada e a autora postou semana passada o primeiro capítulo da continuação. Eu mandei umas mensagens que ela ainda não respondeu, então não sei se vai ter tradução da segunda parte. Espero que vocês continuem lendo e comentando, assim vou ter uma desculpa pra continuar, rs.**_

_**Como a Kari Maehara disse que os parênteses eram melhores, vou continuar com eles. Obrigado a cada pessoa que comentou, torna todo o trabalho mais fácil quando eu sei que vocês estão gostando.**_

_**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo,**_

_**Beijos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Olha eu aqui, povo *o* Juro que pensei que não ia conseguir traduzir pra hoje, mas aqui estou.**

**Falo mais nas notas finais. (olha, rimou *o*)**

**Tenham uma boa leitura :***

**7**

Não dormi naquela noite, uma vez que consegui voltar ao Salão Comunal. Era tarde, e todos já tinham ido pra cama, incluindo Harry e Ron. Fiz meu caminho silenciosamente até a escadaria das meninas e arrastei-me para o dormitório compartilhado. Eu não precisava ter me preocupado, porquê Parvati, Lavender e Claire estavam todas roncando. Lavender roncava suavemente. Deslizei em silêncio por debaixo de meus cobertores em minha cama de dossel, sem me importar em tirar as roupas.

Fechei meus olhos e fiquei deitada lá por um bom tempo. Apesar de ser tão tarde, eu não me sentia nem um pouco sonolenta. Não, eu alternava entre repetir os eventos da biblioteca mais cedo, e tentar esquecê-los. Dormir era inútil, obviamente. Então, ao invés disso, tentei me distrair com um livro.

Puxei as cortinas rendadas ao redor de minha cama, e a parede de tecido garantiria que eu não acordasse as outras.

– _Lumus_. – Murmurei, e minha varinha brilhou para a vida. Apoiei meu livro _Azarações Importantes para o Ávido Conjurador_, e comecei a ler sob a luz de minha varinha. O livro era na verdade bem interessante, o bastante para manter minha mente longe da divagação. Se Harry ainda ensinasse na A.D., acharia esse livro extremamente útil. Perguntei-me se nosso professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas desse ano usaria algum feitiço desse livro. Com um suspiro fraco, lembrei que o Professor Snape **(n/t: k3 –q)** agora dava aulas de Defesa.

Mergulhei minha mão pelas cortinas e tateei o chão em busca do meu horário que eu deixara cair mais cedo. Fiquei espantada ao ver raios brilhantes de sol derramados além das cortinas escuras, quando elas abriram um pouco para a minha mão passar. Puxei-as um pouco mais para o lado e me espreguicei. Não conseguia acreditar que já era de manhã. Tinha lido a noite inteira.

Debati rapidamente em descer para tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores ou só ir em frente e usar nosso banheiro do dormitório. Pensei que provavelmente ninguém estaria acordado ainda, então escolhi ficar aqui e me limpar rapidamente. Como previ, nenhuma das garotas estava acordada, então ambos os chuveiros do banheiro estavam livres. Escolhi o maior e liguei a água quente.

Enquanto esperava a água esfriar, virei e me olhei no espelho. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça de virar e revirar noite passada, tentando achar uma posição confortável para ler. Sorri, porque estava tão emaranhado que parecia o meu velho e espesso cabelo. Suspirei quando lembrei que não podia ficar daquele jeito. Entrei no calor da água e comecei a me limpar.

A água estava boa, mas fez todos as sensações da noite anterior voltarem à tona. Draco fizera aquilo comigo. Aquela sensação... como água quente em cascata sobre mim, exceto que ia muito mais fundo que só a profundidade da pele. **(n/t: argh, não gostei de como ficou essa frase. Não deu pra traduzir melhor D:) **Parecia que seus beijos tinham transformado meus ossos em lava derretida, como se meu corpo tivesse sido verdadeira e inexplicavelmente mudado por ele. Que ideia boba.

Percebi depois de sair do chuveiro que não pensara nele como Malfoy na minha mente, mas sim como Draco. Bati na minha testa. UM beijo não podia ter feito eu me sentir tão diferente em relação a ele! Embora tenha sido um beijo bem longo, mas ainda assim! Eu precisava mesmo falar com alguém sobre isso.

Já não podia comentar com Harry e Ron, e se assim o fizesse, ariscar que eles descobrissem sobre os meus amassos com Dra – Malfoy. Lembrei que prometera contar a Ginny de qualquer jeito... e eu confiava nela. Ela podia não concordar com o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu sabia que se realmente não quisesse, ela não contaria para nenhuma alma viva. Talvez ela pudesse botar algum juízo em mim. Rapidamente vesti as roupas que trouxera comigo. Não pausei para pentear meu cabelo nem nada.

Quando voltei ao dormitório, as outras três garotas estavam acordadas. Claire estava ocupada arrumando seu cabelo indomável num rabo de cavalo. Não era nem um pouco espesso como o meu já fora, mas seus grandes cachos eram um desafio e tanto para ela. Lavender juntava roupas para tomar um banho, e Parvati a esperava. Claire preferia tomar banho de noite a manhã porque dava mais tempo, ela disse, e também se sentia limpa antes de dormir. Ela já estava fora do quarto antes que Lavender estivesse pronta.

– Vejo vocês no café da manhã. – Ela nos disse. Parvati só respondeu com um 'mmmhmmm', como se estivesse muito sonolenta para formular uma frase. Lavender tentou sorrir, mas acabou bocejando em vez disso. As duas não eram exatamente boas em acordar cedo. Não de boa vontade, em todo caso. Bati meu pé impacientemente enquanto esperava as duas saírem. Uma vez que o fizeram, corri para a porta mais próxima, um pouco abaixo na escada, para o dormitório feminino do quinto ano. Ginny vestia suas meias, sentada na ponta da cama.

Agarrei seu braço, sem explicações ou bom dia e a arrastei bruscamente do quarto. Ela xingava furiosamente, mas eu não prestava atenção. Uma vez que voltei ao meu quarto, tranquei a porta e lancei o feitiço Silencio. Tinha certeza que Lavender e Parvati não voltariam por um bom tempo, mas não queria ser interrompida.

– O quê – Ginny resmungou, sua voz em algum lugar entre brava e sonolenta. – diabos foi tudo isso?

– Você queria saber o que estava acontecendo, não queria? – Perguntei.

– Não tão cedo, né. – Ela retrucou irritada. Suspirou, contudo, em resignação, e fez um gesto de 'vá em frente' com a mão.

– Tenho um grande problema. – Comecei.

– Todas temos, Hermione. Chama-se menstruação e acontece uma vez por mês. – Ela brincou. Eu corei.

– Não... Eu... – E subitamente, estava derramando tudo pela minha boca. Ginny ficou pasma, de boca aberta, enquanto eu contava primeiro o que Draco, droga, _Malfoy_, fizera comigo no trem e depois o que acontecera na noite passada. Quando terminei, ela me encarou em terror.

– Deixa eu ver se entendi. Ele basicamente te molestou e então, depois de algumas horas, você estavam engolindo um ao outro? – Odiei que ela colocara de uma forma tão grosseira.

– Essa é a avaliação crua da situação, sim. – Eu disse secamente.

– Você contou a Harry ou Ron? – Corei novamente. – Não, é claro. – Ela suspirou.

– E eu ficaria muito, muito agradecida mesmo se você não falasse também. – Supliquei.

– Droga Hermione, por quê você está me pedindo isso? – Ela me encarou. – Digo, eles não são tão observadores quanto eu, mas EVENTUALMENTE vão perceber que alguma coisa está acontecendo e quando você não disser a eles, vão perguntar a mim. Não quero mentir para eles.

– Eu tinha que conversar com você sobre isso! – Eu disse, agora agitada. – Você é a única que eu posso confiar, Ginny! – Ela parecia levemente amolecida, mas ainda um pouco zangada.

– Ta bom. – Disse. – Mas você já sabe o que eu acho. Isso é um grande erro. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Qualquer coisa que evolva o Malfoy não tem chances de ser coisa boa. Mas não vou te dizer o que fazer. – Ficou de pé e andou em direção à porta.

– Obrigado, Ginny. – Eu disse, e era verdade.

– Tanto faz. – Ela disse, e abriu a porta. Uma Lavender brava e com o rosto muito vermelho estava parada lá, em uma toalha e com seu cabelo cascateando por suas costas.

– Eu estive em pé aqui gritando por quase dez minutos, Hermione! Eu volto para pegar a minha bucha e a maldita porta está trancada, e você silenciou a porta para não me ouvir! – Ela estava seriamente irritada. – Eu sei que você precisa da sua privacidade para estudar ou sei lá, mas isso já é demais... – Agarrou sua bucha da mesa de cabeceira e saiu xingando; Ginny riu enquanto ela desaparecia.

– Te vejo lá embaixo. – Acenou e foi embora. Terminei de me arrumar e desci as escadas, porquê não queria perder o café da manhã. Ginny me deu um olhar severo.

– Que foi? – Perguntei, conforme ela me puxava para o lado.

– Você viu a lista de patrulhas da semana? – Sibilou para mim. Disse que não; com tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, esquecera completamente de checar.

– Você tem patrulha com Malfoy na terça, e com Ron na sexta. – Ela disse rápida e simplesmente. Eu resmunguei.

Como essas coisas aconteciam comigo?

...

* * *

**_E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Gostaram da tradução?_**

**_Eu particularmente fiquei satisfeita com a trad desse aqui, não me perguntem pq. Mas é a opinião de vocês que conta, então digam nos review. Por falar nisso, eu adoreeeeeeeeeeei os comentários que recebi, o povo tá caprichando hein HUSAHUAHUSHU_**

**_Queria dizer que quase atrasei tudo aqui, pq a semana foi um pouco corrida e eu voltei a escrever uma história minha depois de quase um ano. Então eu vou ter que me organizar melhor daqui pra frente. Provavelmente os caps vão continuar saindo toda a segunda, mas não esperem que isso aconteça sempre._**

**_Também queria dizer que a autora ainda não respondeu as minhas mensagens, e eu não sei de nada ainda sobre a tradução da continuação. Agradeço muuuito o apoio de vocês, que pediram que eu continuasse traduzindo. Fiquei toda orgulhosa aqui *o*_**

**_Acho que é só isso, hum. Nos vemos semana que vem, que tem um cap beeeem tensinho. Aposto que vocês vão adorar, rs._**

**_Beijos beijos,_**

**_Hella._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooooi gente, me desculpem pela pequena demora.**

**Boa leitura, nos vemos lá nas notas finais :***

**8**

**Cronograma dos Monitores / Primeira Semana do Trimestre**

**Segunda: Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillan**

**Terça: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy**

**Quarta: Hannah Abott, Terry Boot**

**Quinta: Padma Patil, Ernie McMillan**

**Sexta: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly**

Ter patrulha com Malfoy já era ruim o bastante, mas então, três dias depois, passar uma noite inteira na companhia de Ron? Eu ainda não tinha intenções de lhe contar sobre nada que acontecera entre mim e Draco. Gemi. Meu estômago girou ao pensar nessas duas noites de patrulha nos corredores. Sozinha, por muitas horas com Ron ou Malfoy. Involuntariamente estremeci.

– Vamos. – Eu disse, puxando-a pelos degraus comigo. Eu queria só comer meu café da manhã e tentar esquecer por um tempo o que estava rolando. Ron e Harry já estavam na mesa. Ron virou-se para mim brilhante e quase confiante. **(n/t: argh, odeio esses advérbios de modo. Preferi deixar assim, senão a frase ia ficar mais estranha.)**

– Então, patrulha na sexta! – Ele disse, soando entusiasmado. Droga, eu odiava lhe dar a impressão errada, mas seu rosto estava tão radiante que eu não pude fazer nada além de sorrir de volta. Seus olhos pareceram brilhar um pouco mais quando devolvi o olhar. Harry tossiu bem intencionalmente em sua mão, e eu pude ver o sorriso malicioso em sua face. Ron corou e desviou o olhar. – Mas é uma pena sobre o Malfoy, né? – disse, balançando a cabeça em simpatia e tentando manter a voz imparcial. Podia sentir os olhos de Ginny fixos na minha nuca quando respondi.

– Hum, é, uma pena. – Disse, concordando com a cabeça. Eu não estava nem prestando atenção no que dizia. Ginny e Harry começaram uma conversa sobre os testes de quadribol e Ron rapidamente se juntou a eles. Nunca fora apaixonada por aquele jogo idiota para distrair sua atenção de mim. **(n/t: é, eu tbm não entendi rs)**

Meu olhar, pelo que parecia, cruzou sorrateiramente o salão. Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava procurando, até encontrar um par de olhos azul acinzentados*. Engasguei. Draco– er– Malfoy estava olhando em minha direção. Quando percebeu que tinha capturado meu olhar, ele piscou.

Meu queixo caiu. Mas o que diabos? Uma coisa era fazer um avanço bem hormonal quando estávamos sozinhos... piscar para mim no Salão Principal, onde qualquer um pudesse ver, no entanto, era uma questão completamente diferente. Por sorte, Ginny, Harry e Ron estavam todos absortos na conversa e não viram.

Olhei-o de novo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, e eu corei. Qual era o meu maldito problema? Malfoy estava praticamente flertando comigo! E eu estava reagindo como qualquer outra adolescente! Senti-me envergonhada, o que só me fez corar mais. Atirei meu olhar para longe dele. Esperava de todo o meu coração que eu pudesse evitá-lo pelo resto do dia (e possivelmente pela maior parte da minha vida) ou eu não seria capaz de manter minha mente concentrada nas aulas. Na verdade, tinha quase certeza que ela vagaria para ele, e o que seus lábios e mãos fizeram na noite passada. **(n/t: esse ela, no inglês, era 'they', e eu não sabia quem diabos eram they, então coloquei 'ela' de mente) **Chacoalhei minha cabeça, tentando limpá-la.

Meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça selvagem. O meu eu lógico disse que eu tinha feito algo esperto em não deixar aquilo acontecer de novo, e que seria bom contar a Harry e Ron, para que não fosse tentada novamente. Meu eu rebelde argumentou que impedindo aquilo de continuar seria apenas a coisa mais estúpida que eu já fizera, e que eu deveria encontrá-lo de novo o quanto antes. Sem necessidades de dizer que meu lado lógico estava com um medo bobo da patrulha com Malfoy, e o rebelde tinha expectativas altas pelos eventos que estavam por vir.

Deixei o Salão Principal e me dirigi ao Salão Comunal. Precisava pegar minha mochila antes de sair para minha primeira aula de Runas Antigas. Suspirei em alívio; Malfoy nunca estivera em minha aula de Runas, e ele não teria sido capaz de entrar na classe de NIEM.

Cheguei à torre com tempo de sobra. Tive que caçar no baú minha mochila já cheia por um momento. Peguei o _Azarações importantes para o Ávido Conjurador_ no caso de terminar as tarefas mais cedo em uma aula ou outra. Eu estava morrendo para ler o próximo capítulo. Lancei a bolsa pesada sobre meu ombro, surpresa por não ela não ter rasgado. Fiz meu caminho pelas escadas, por dois andares e alguns corredores até minha sala de Runas Antigas. Eu era a primeira à porta, como sempre.

A professora Bathsheda Babbling levantou os olhos de sua papelada. **(n/t: a autora escreveu em parênteses aqui que esse é mesmo o nome da professora, acreditem rs) **

– Hermione! – Ela disse. – Mas que surpresa agradável! Eu esperava mesmo que você voltasse. – Ela sorriu graciosamente para mim. Ora, é claro que ela esperava que eu voltasse. Eu era sua aluna mais promissora, e ela já me dissera várias vezes que eu teria um grande futuro em Runas se eu a escolhesse como carreira.

Cumprimentei-a e, em seguida, sentei à minha mesa assim que o sino tocou através do terreno, sinalizando que o resto da classe estaria ali logo.

Havia só mais sete pessoas na classe de NIEM de Runas Antigas. Quatro delas eram da Corvinal, uma era uma garota sonserina que eu não conhecia, e a última era Claire.

– Ei, Hermione! – Ela disse radiante, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Sabia que você estaria aqui. Nem queria vir a essa aula, mas disseram que você devia, se quer ser um Quebrador de Maldições do Gringotes! **(n/t: tipo o Gui/Bill Weasley) **– Claire suspirou dramaticamente. Ela sempre quisera viajar e ter aventuras.

– Por quê você não queria vir? – Perguntei, horrorizada. As aulas da professora Babbling eram sempre interessantes para mim, e traduzir runas de línguas antigas me intrigava até não poder mais. Sim, era um trabalho difícil, mas valia muito a pena.

– Bom, – Ela disse, enrolando o cabelo. – essa aula é ótima e tudo mais, eu só odeio ter que passar tanto tempo revisando a maioria das coisas... Eu quero mesmo é sair no mundo real e aplicar isso! – A sonserina sentada a algumas mesas de distância bufou arrogantemente, como se duvidasse que tal coisa fosse possível. Nós duas a encaramos, mas antes que qualquer uma de nós três pudesse dizer algo, a professora Babbling chamou a atenção da classe e começou sua aula. Esqueci de tudo sobre a sonserina arrogante e qualquer outra coisa, porque a aula de NIEM de Runas prendia totalmente a atenção. Claro, era mais difícil, mas eu amava um bom desafio. E que desafio aquilo era! Quando a aula terminou, a professora Babbling nos deu a lição de casa e nos dispensou com um aceno caloroso.

– Três páginas, preenchidas até a borda, lembre-se, de novas palavras para traduzir! – Claire disse furiosamente. – O que a Babbling ta pensando?

– Bom, é nosso ano de NIEMs, todas as aulas estão sujeitas a ser a mais difíceis, não? – Eu a lembrei. – E era você que estava cansada dos trabalhos antigos! – Ela me mandou um olhar bravo. Eu apenas ri e acenei um adeus.

Minha próxima aula fora dupla de Transfiguração, e depois eu tive Aritmancia. Ambas passaram sem incidentes; a não ser que você conte Seamus de alguma maneira transformando o encosto das cadeiras de madeira numa morsa que, ao invés disso, deveriam ser transfigurados em sacos de feijão, e sem nenhuma pista de como aconteceu. **(n/t: cara, essa frase ficou muito confusa. Depois eu dou uma olhada, pra ver se dou um jeito de arrumar sem tirar o sentido)** McGonagall passou quase vinte minutos só para tentar impedir a coisa de tumultuar pela sala. Finalmente, quando ela a encurralou, foi capaz de fazer a coisa desaparecer com aceno de sua varinha. O resto da classe rompeu em gargalhadas quando McGonagall virou-se para Seamus furiosamente, e foi lhe impor limites.

Aritmancia passou rapidamente. Foi uma das aulas que não pareceu ficar mais difícil. No entanto, a professora Vector começou a aula dando um discurso sobre as notas dos NIEMs, lembrando-nos que isso determinava a que trabalho poderíamos nos candidatar.

Senti-me nervosa em relação às provas que estavam por vir. Claro que eu conseguira onze 'Ótimo's e um 'Excede Expectativas', mas isso não significava nada.

Entretanto, quando eu entrei nas masmorras para encarar duas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o professor Snape, podia dizer que meu dia ia ficar muito pior. Soltei um lamento. Estávamos _de novo_ dividindo esse horário de Defesa com os sonserinos. Maldição. E meu dia estava indo tão bem!

Meu eu rebelde festejou no fundo da minha cabeça.

Sentei-me em uma mesa na frente e meio da sala. Escolhi assim porque era o mais longe possível de Sonserina, e conseqüentemente de Malfoy, e assim eu seria capaz de me concentrar bem melhor sem tê-lo sentado por perto. A maioria dos alunos gradualmente preencheu o lugar. Vi um relance de loiro mais em um canto e tinha certeza que era o Malfoy, mas não ousei dar uma olhada por medo de perder a cabeça. Nunca estive tão feliz por ver Ron entrar pela porta.

– Ron! – Chamei, radiante. Ele capturou meus olhos e sorriu de volta, e veio se sentar à mesa comigo. Podia jurar que eu ouvi o quase imperceptível som de alguém na sala rangendo os dentes. Ron se sentou perto de mim alegremente. Arrisquei um rápido olhar para trás, onde o grupo de sonserinos se reunia. Malfoy estava realmente olhando para mim, e ele não parecia nada feliz. Desviei o olhar, preocupada que ele fosse tentar fazer alguma coisa.

Fiquei triste, por um momento, por Harry não poder sentar conosco, mas então eu percebi que a mesa fora feita só para dois, e apertar mais gente ali teria sido quase impossível já que a única parte aberta era a traseira do banco. **(n/t: é, ficou longo e cansativo, mas não fui eu que escrevi assim rs) **Não havia nem espaço suficiente para mim e Rony, e Harry simplesmente não conseguiria se meter ali.

Esqueci, porém, o problema de Harry uma vez que a mão de Ron roçou na minha por de baixo da mesa. Não me afastei de seu toque, e em outro momento sua mão tocou a minha novamente. Ele sorriu timidamente para mim. Maldito seja ele e aquela expressão! Fazia-me sentir tão culpada por responder seu afeto, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia magoá-lo.

Sim, Ron era adorável, mas eu já chegara à conclusão que eu não me sentia atraída por ele daquela maneira. Meu eu lógico estava furioso. Afinal, Rony era a escolha lógica e recusá-lo ia contra tudo que meu lado lógico defendia. Tentei argumentar com minha consciência, dizendo que quando Ron me tocava não havia borboletas, nem choques de eletricidade em minhas veias. O meu eu lógico aceitou a resposta, até que o lado rebelde me lembrou que eu sentira ambas as coisas com Draco.

Eu queria que ela calasse a boca. **(n/t: 'a' eu rebelde)**

Harry entrou na sala, e então viu Ron e eu sentados juntos. Fez um joinha para Rony que acho que eu não deveria ter visto, e foi se sentar com o Neville. Ele de imediato recebeu Harry calorosamente em sua mesa. Duvidava que alguma vez teve alguém que foi se sentar com ele de boa vontade até agora. Snape entrou na masmorra por uma sala lateral, onde eu presumi ser seu alojamento pessoal. Agitou a varinha e a porta bateu. O silêncio varreu a sala imediatamente.

– Hoje, vamos discutir os efeitos duradouros do Beijo do Dementador. – É claro que Snape não poderia ter escolhido um tema mais macabro ou desafiador **(n/t: no sentido de colocar alguém à prova)** no primeiro dia de aula. Antes de começar sua aula, no entanto, seus olhos se fixaram num ponto sobre meu ombro.

– Sim, Sr. Malfoy? – Ele perguntou. Eu suspirei internamente. O que quer que Draco estava ´prestes a dizer não seria muito bom.

– Desculpa professor, mas eu não consigo ver daqui de trás. Tem algum jeito de eu ir para frente para poder prestar mais atenção? – Ele falou lentamente. Snape, para o meu horror, consentiu.

– Weasly, mexa-se. Sente-se perto do Sr. Thomas. – Rony muito relutantemente deixou meu lado. Fiz uma careta, mas andei-o ir em frente em um gesto com a minha mão. Meu eu rebelde estava prestes a explodir de prazer. Draco andou calmamente pelos bancos e sentou ao meu lado.

– Obrigado, professor. – Malfoy disse em um tom que quase dava para acreditar. Snape só concordou com a cabeça e virou-se pra escrever notas sobre sua aula no quadro. Logo que ele ficou de costas, virei-me para Malfoy.

– O que _diabos_ você pensa que está fazendo? – Eu sibilei por sob o fôlego. Ele sorriu inocentemente a abriu bem os braços, como se estivesse tentando provar que não tinha nada a esconder.

– Ora, Granger, eu não estou fazendo nada. – Disse, sua voz irradiando falsa inocência. Então ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim. Dei uma inspirada e me voltei para a lousa. Snape começou sua aula e, por um tempo, eu pensei que fora só aquilo. Porém, lá para o meio da lição, Malfoy pousou sua mão quase casualmente em minha perna. Livrei-me dela. Ele colocou de volta. Eu estava numa posição terrivelmente embaraçosa. Não podia fazer ou dizer nada que pudesse levantar suspeitas para os outros alunos, ou Snape, mas eu não poderia simplesmente deixar que o Malfoy continuasse com a mão ali. Mas talvez... contanto que ela continuasse _exatamente ali_, não teríamos um problema.

Mas é claro que eu devia saber... é sobre o Malfoy que estamos falando. Seus dedos roçaram na barra da minha saia. Contorci-me desconfortavelmente.

– Ah, ah, ah, Granger... – Malfoy disse tão baixo que só eu poderia ouvir. Sabia que ele sabia que eu não faria nada ou arriscaria revelar o que eu já tinha me descuidado ao não contar para meus melhores amigos. Ele me encurralara de novo, mesmo que só figurativamente dessa vez.

De repente, sua mão foi de leve mais para cima em minha coxa, levando um pouco da saia com ela. Assobiei levemente, e mesmo que eu nunca admitisse isso, era mais pelo surto de prazer que eu sentira e não de raiva. Minha pena começou a tremer conforme eu tentava meticulosamente tomar notas e ignorar o que acontecia debaixo da mesa. Dei uma espiada no rosto de Malfoy. Ele parecia para todo o mundo como se estivesse concentrado na aula, nada em sua aparência denunciando o que ele estava realmente fazendo.

Assim como seu avanço não tenha sido nada ao meu convite, não parecia tanto como uma invasão quanto eu tinha pensado. Meu lado lógico estava gritando em minha cabeça para eu fazer qualquer coisa para sair daquilo, e meu eu rebelde finalmente conseguira calar sua boca. Era uma coisa boa. Eu já tinha problemas o suficiente rolando no momento sem vozes na minha cabeça também.

Mesmo que eu soubesse quais foram suas intenções no momento em que ele colocara a mão em minha perna, ainda foi um choque quando o senti dedilhando levemente minha calcinha debaixo da saia.

– Renda? – Perguntou silenciosamente, rouco. Ele soava surpreso, mas também muito, muito intrigado. Não ousei dizer nada, já que tinha medo que minha voz me traísse. A sensação morna que eu sentira na noite anterior se espalhava pelo meu corpo, e com mais força dessa vez. Estava com problemas pra respirar. Minhas partes de baixo estavam latejando, ardendo. Sua mão ainda acariciava minha roupa de baixo de renda preta, que eu agradecia aos deuses por minha mãe ter me comprado. Sentia-me muito, muito quente.

Bem lentamente, ele puxou minha calcinha para fora do caminho. Minha boca salivava, meus batimentos aceleraram, e eu me senti como se fosse explodir. Deus, ele estava me provocando. Era agonizante. Eu só queria que ele me tocasse... só uma vez. Meu eu rebelde agiu antes que pudesse pensar. Tirei minhas mãos entrelaçadas da mesa e as coloquei em meu colo, o que não era tão ruim. O que aconteceu depois foi ruim. Peguei a parte de seu antebraço que estava para fora da saia amarrotada, e o movi ligeiramente para cima.

Parecia que fogos de artifício tinham explodido em meu cérebro. Não via, sentia, pensava _nada_ que não fosse sua mão me tocando. Eu tive bastante coragem em dar-lhe uma olhada. Ele não podia esconder completamente o olhar surpreso em seu rosto chocado, mas quando viu que eu estava olhando, rapidamente disfarçou com um sorriso convencido. Ha. Ele não estava tão confiante quanto queria mostrar ali.

Muito, muito lentamente, ele levou um dedo pela borda de minha abertura. Pensei que eu ia gritar. Era incrível como algo que parecia tão monumental para mim era completamente ignorada por todos os outros. Por aquilo, eu ficava feliz. Ele continuou me provocando, nunca indo mais que uma polegada ou coisa assim dentro de mim. Eu queria fechar meus olhos e implorar que ele me libertasse do que estava fazendo. Mas eu nunca me sentira tão sem vergonha. Antes, eu nunca teria imaginado que eu deixaria, não _faria_ Draco Malfoy me tocar daquele jeito. Fui para mais perto da borda do banco para que ficasse mais longe da mesa. **(n/t: eu ia trocar o final da frase por 'para ter mais espaço debaixo da mesa', mas preferi não comprometer o original)** Esperava que ele captasse a dica. Ele riu baixinho, e isso me deu calafrios por toda a espinha.

No entanto, em vez de me penetrar mais, ele pareceu só aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos. Mais e mais rápido ele foi, até eu conseguir sentir aquela sensação crescendo em meu interior... algo que eu nunca experimentara antes, mas sabia exatamente o que era. Minha mão agarrou seu braço.

E então, como um raio, sua mão se fora. Ar frio veio por entre minhas pernas onde a mão dele recentemente estivera. Fechei minhas pernas, nunca percebendo que elas estiveram tão abertas em primeiro lugar. Olhei para ele em fúria. O que ele estava planejando? Ele não me olhou de volta, mas eu sabia que ele tinha me visto encarando, porque sorriu com malícia. Deus... aquilo era tão injusto. Ali estava eu sentada, esperando que ele voltasse pra posição que estivera antes, quando só ontem eu dissera a ele que eu não faria mais aquilo.

E eu não queria admitir, mas a sensação em meu estômago que começara a crescer não foi embora; parecia até que o maldito desejo luxurioso **(n/t: pleonasmo? Wtf) **estava destinado a permanecer comigo. O meu eu lógico e o rebelde estavam com um temperamento violento: o lógico por eu ter permitido que aquilo acontecesse, e o rebelde por Malfoy não terminar o que tinha começado. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse ter tempo para classificar as diferenças do que eu estava sentido, o sino tocou. Malfoy pulou como se estivesse com certa pressa para se livrar de mim. Ouvi Pansy murmurando para ele no caminho da saída sobre não ser culpa dele que ele quisesse ser um bom aluno e Snape o prendera com a terrível Sangue-ruim. Draco não a impedira de dizer aquelas coisas horríveis... mas pela primeira vez na história, ele não se juntou a ela em seus insultos raciais. Fiquei chocada além do imaginável.

Maldito seja esse homem e o que ele fazia comigo.

...

* * *

_**Bom, eu acabei de terminar a tradução e não dei uma revisada muito boa, então me avisem depois se tiver algum erro com o português, pq os problemas com a tradução já estão toso nos parênteses rs. Queria muito ter me adiantado e acabado isso aqui na segunda, mas tá tenso pra mim rs Não lembro qual é o próximo cap, mas não deve ser tão grande assim, hum, então deve sair na segunda que vem mesmo.**_

_**Sobre os comentários. Povo, cadê você? Eu sei que recebi 12 comentários essa semana, mas a maioria foi de uma pessoa só (aliás, valeu **_******Mila Pink**_**, por comentar em todos os caps k3) e tirando isso, recebi só 5 comentários pro cap 7, mimimi. Não tenho tanto sobre o que reclamar, já que eu recebi sim comentários ótimos, mas o número caiu um pouquinho. E moçada aí que manda review com frequência, não se preocupem, eu amo vocês k3**_

_**Ignorem se eu estiver um pouco rabugenta, mas eu meus dias estão um pouco corridos e já é madrugada, please SAHUHUASUH**_

_**see ya,**_

_**Hella.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, aposto que vocês não esperavam por essa, né? Nem eu, depois de passar um pouco mais de dois anos desde o último update rs**

**Espero que a raiva de vocês por mim não seja grande o suficiente para impedir que voltem a ler a fic s2**

**Taí o capítulo pra vocês c:**

**9**

Ao longo do dia, a sensação no meu estômago continuou comigo. Parecia uma cachoeira pronta para rebentar, mas tinha algo a impedindo. Eu nunca havia sentido esse tipo de frustração antes e, é desnecessário dizer, isso me deixou com um humor péssimo.

Os outros estudantes já sabiam que deviam me evitar, a Sabe-Tudo Granger, quando eu estava de mau humor. Só Harry foi eventualmente corajoso o suficiente para me perguntar qual era o problema durante nossa hora de almoço. Eu bufei uma resposta apressada sobre a quantidade de trabalhos que os professores estavam me passando. Ambos Ron e Harry me olharam compreensivamente, e eu me dei conta de que eu não tinha como ter inventado uma desculpa melhor, porque ambos desprezavam lição de casa e era provável que deixassem o assunto quieto.

Depois do almoço, começamos a andar pelos corredores até a sala de Slughorn, com Harry de um lado e Ron do outro. A passagem estava bastante lotada, então todos acabamos sendo um pouco empurrados. Eu queria gritar aos outros que estavam em meu caminho, mas tentei me conter. Afinal, não era culpa deles que eles tinham que chegar às suas salas depois da correria do almoço.

De algum jeito, assim que fizemos nosso caminho através do aglomerado de pessoas, a mão de Ron se entrelaçou à minha. Eu podia sentir o calor subindo à minha face. Não podia deixar isso continuar por muito mais tempo, ou logo ele começaria a avançar para outras coisas. Entretanto, eu podia ver o sorriso de um quilômetro em seu rosto, mesmo fora da minha visão periférica. Eu suspirei internamente, mas não retirei minha mão de seu aperto. Desejei que eu tivesse a coragem de lhe dizer que eu só o amava como amigo... mas eu não seria capaz de fazer isso. Eu tentei me convencer de que eu só estava esperando por um momento melhor, porque no corredor, com Harry andando ao nosso lado não era o lugar nem hora apropriados. Meu eu lógico estava implorando que eu a ouvisse e deixasse que o lento avanço com Ron continuasse.

Pareceu levar um bom tempo até chegarmos à sala de Slughorn.

Fiquei incrivelmente irritada ao descobrir que tínhamos aula com os Sonserinos de novo (apesar de eu ter ficado um pouco mais feliz ao perceber que eram só alguns deles, e que também tinham Lufos e Corvinais presentes). Quantas malditas vezes eu teria que ver aquele patife no mesmo dia? O destino já não havia jogado pedras o suficiente no meu caminho por essa semana? Aparentemente não.

Dra- - Malfoy não estava na sala quando nós três chegamos. Eu comecei a ter esperanças de que talvez, por algum motivo, ele tenha escolhido não pegar as aulas de poção nível NIEM. Suspirei enquanto pegávamos nossos lugares no lado esquerdo do salão de Poções _(N/T: se alguém tiver uma tradução melhor para 'Potion masters room', pfvr me avise). _Quando nos sentamos, Ron continuou sem soltar a minha mão e, em vez disso, a colocou sobre a mesa. Imaginei se ele estava fazendo isso apenas pelo Harry, os olhos do último quase saltando para fora de sua cabeça quando viu Ron segurando minha mão. Eu rapidamente tentei puxar um assunto.

– Então, pensei que vocês não pegariam Poções? O que te fez mudar de ideia, Harry? – Eu disse seu nome na esperança de que isso quebrasse qualquer transe que segurava seu olhar na minha mãe e a de Ron. Ele olhou para mim por um momento antes de responder.

– Bom, Snape não pega ninguém para sua turma que não seja... hm... que não tenha conseguido um "Ótimo". Eu só consegui um E. Mas McGonagall me disse que Slughorn aceitaria.

–Você ainda está esperando virar um Auror então? – Ele concordou. E esse foi o fim de nossa conversa, porque naquele momento Professor Slughorn veio até nossa mesa para conversar com Harry.

– Harry, meu garoto! Tão bom te ver! – E aquilo os manteve ocupados por um tempo. Coloquei um livro no topo da mesa. Eu não tinha notado que os olhos de Slughorn haviam deslizado para cima de mim.

– Oho! "Uma amiga minha é nascida trouxa e ela é a mais inteligente do nosso ano"! Essa é a amiga que você estava falando, Harry? – Slughorn sorria positivamente para mim. Eu corei e sorri para ele em retorno.

– Er- - é, digo, sim senhor. – Harry respondeu.

– Ah, Harry, obrigada! – Eu não imaginava que algum dos garotos ligava muito para a minha inteligência a não ser que fosse para copiar coisas de mim, mas para o Harry realmente contar a alguém que eu era a mais inteligente do nosso ano... e para nada menos que um Professor, era incrivelmente gentil da parte dele.

– Eu também acho você brilhante pra caramba. – Ron resmungou. Eu sorri um pouco. Se ele apenas soubesse que não era de Harry que ele tinha que ter ciúmes. Levou um minuto para eu me dar conta do que tinha acabado de pensar. Meu eu lógico me repreendia internamente no momento, enquanto eu sentia que, se meu eu rebelde pudesse, ela estaria me dando tapinhas nas costas.

Draco escolheu aquele momento para entrar na sala e pegar um lugar um pouco atrás da gente e para a direita. Ele sentou lá com Blaise Zambini e Theodore Nott. Ele aparentemente não me viu de primeira. Não tive certeza se fica feliz ou brava. Ele conversava em sussurros com Zambini e Nott. Eu não tinha notado que os encarava até que Nott olhou por cima do ombro de Draco e encontrou meu olhar. Ele acenou a cabeça pra Malfoy, que virou para olhar para mim. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim por um segundo e então seu olhar viajou para baixo até a mão de Ron, que ainda estava segurando a minha na mesa.

Naquele momento, ele parecia absolutamente lívido. Seu rosto pálido ficou bastante vermelho e seus olhos se espremeram até virarem quase fendas. Não pude evitar, eu corei. Me perguntei quando corar tão frequentemente tinha se tornado normal pra mim. Desviei os olhos de seu olhar penetrante. Eu me senti levemente culpada. E aí eu fiquei brava de novo.

Por quê eu deveria me sentir culpada? Só porque Malfoy pensava que tinha alguma reinvindicação imbecil sobre mim porque tivemos... er... algumas situações íntimas, ele não era meu dono. Ele não tinha direito de me fazer sentir culpada como se eu o tivesse feito algum grande mal. Era só olhar pra ele e Pansy. Eu não sentia ciúmes deles. Bom, talvez um pouco. Meu eu rebelde me incitou a tomar algum tipo de atitude que deixasse Draco mais irritado, e para dar o troco pelo que ele tinha me feito em Poções.

Eu dei um puxão na manga de Ron e o trouxe pra perto para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

– Fico feliz que tenha segurado minha mão. – Eu disse a ele. Conseguia sentir o calor inundando seu rosto enquanto ele corava devido ao meu comentário, e eu deu risadinhas altas. Não era muito eu, mas eu queria esperançosamente descarregar um pouco de minha raiva em Draco. Dei um rápido beijo na bochecha de Ron e me afastei. Olhei para onde os Sonserinos estavam sentados. Malfoy parecia que podia cuspir fogo, se fosse possível.

Dei-lhe uma piscadela. Até meu eu rebelde ficou surpreso que eu tinha feito tal coisa sem seguir nenhuma direção dela. _(N/T: ficou estranho isso? lol)_

Aquilo irritou ele tanto que ele se virou e começou a conversar com Nott e Zambini novamente. Não conseguia dizer o que ele falava, mas devido à aparência risonha de seus rostos, provavelmente eram coisa não-muito-legais sobre mim. Desviei meu olhar pra longe deles, determinada a não deixá-los me incomodar mais.

A sala de Slughorn estava cheia de poções escaldantes. Eu não sabia se mais alguém podia dizer o que eram, mas eu certamente podia. Quando Slughorn começou a fazer perguntas, eu fui capaz de nomear cada poção por vez; Felix Felicis, Amortentia e a Poção Polissuco. Ele sorriu brilhantemente para mim. Ele então nos deu instruções para fazer a Poção do Morto-Vivo e nos disse que aquele que fizesse a melhor poção ganharia um frasco de Felix Felicis. (N/A: Sorte líquida, para o caso de vocês não saberem)

Aquela era uma poção bem difícil e desafiadora. Por mais duro que trabalhasse, eu não estava atingindo os mesmos resultados que Harry tinha em seu caldeirão. Me irritava que ele estava seguindo as mesmas direções que eu, e ele estava fazendo isso melhor. Eu podia praticamente sentir meu cabelo frizzando e voltando ao seu normal... então eu suspirei por desejar que isso acontecesse.

Draco não me olhou novamente por todo o período da aula, e isso me irritou também.

Quando Poções terminou, eu estava pronta para desistir e ir para cama. Graças a Deus era a última aula do dia, eu simplesmente não achava que aguentaria mais alguma.

Pisei para fora da sala, sem me importar em esperar por Harry e por aí até alcançar o corredor do sétimo andar.

_Eu preciso de um lugar calma para relaxar e ficar longe de todo mundo_, eu pensei, enquanto passava por uma certa extensão de parede três vezes. Suspirei em alívio quando a porta para a Sala Precisa postou-se solidamente diante de mim. Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim rapidamente.

Meu primeiro pensamento quando vi a sala foi que eu poderia ficar ali para sempre. A sala certamente tinha se superado dessa vez. Havia uma lareira crepitando alegremente, um conjunto confortável de sala de estar e estantes e mais estantes de livros maravilhosos. Eu suspirei. Era como se eu tivesse morrido e ido pra o paraíso dos traças-de-livro. E não tinha como Malfoy pensar em me incomodar aqui. Só pra ter certeza, no entanto, adicionei um adendo:_ e um lugar que Draco não possa entrar. _Ouvi uma trava surgir para a existência e olhei enquanto ela se prendia seguramente em seu lugar na porta. Ótimo, eu realmente conseguiria relaxa, sabendo que o idiota não conseguiria entrar aqui para me irritar.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei de frente à lareira, que parecia nunca querer apagar. Foi o suficiente para terminar _Azarações Importantes para o Ávido Conjurador, _começar outro livro intitulado _A Vida Encantada: Uma Coleção de Histórias de Bruxos e Bruxas que Encantaram Seus Caminhos às Alturas. _Realmente não era ruim... embora os editores no mundo Bruxo pudessem aprender a encurtar títulos de livros.

Depois de ler vários capítulos do livro, ouvi batidas na porta.

– Hermione, abre a porta! – A voz de Harry gritou. Espreguicei-me por um momento enquanto deixava o livro de lado. Pensei em apenas fingir que não estava aqui. Foi como se meu pensamento tivesse flutuado até Harry pela sólida porta.

– Eu posso te ver no maldito mapa, Hermione! Sei que você está aí! – Maldição. Eu devia ter pensado em fazer a sala ilocalizável como ela normalmente era quando ninguém a usava. Mas eu tinha esquecido de levar em consideração Harry e aquele seu estúpido mapa.

Suspirei enquanto deixava meu refúgio no sofá.

– Que foi? – Perguntei irritadamente, escancarando a porta. Ele estava em pé ali parecendo frustrado e segurando um pequeno prato de comida.

– Você não desceu para o jantar, e eu pensei que estivesse com fome. – Ele disse, me entregando o prato. – Posso entrar? – Olhei para o quarto longamente. Não sabia ao certo quando tempo Harry ficaria ali e eu realmente queria voltar a ler. Mas ele tinha me trazido jantar.

– Claro. – Fiquei fora do caminho para lhe dar acesso ao quarto. Ele riu ao ver o atual uso a que a sala estava sendo submetida.

– Devia ter imaginado isso. – Ele disse, balançando a cabeça. – É óbvio que você não teria pensado em algo como um bar, um clube _(N/T: que no inglês era 'club', que é tipo um bar)_, ou algo divertido a se fazer. – Largou-se no sofá que eu havia a pouco liberado e pegou meu livro. – Não, você conjura sua própria biblioteca. – Apoiei o prato em algum lugar e tirei o livro de suas mãos.

– Hilário, mal consigo respirar de tanto rir. – Disse ameaçadoramente para ele. – Agora, se já acabou de insultar a minha escolha do que fazer com a sala, gostaria de me dizer por que está aqui?

– Eu só queria conversar com você por um segundo. – Ele disse. – E eu sei que você odeia ser interrompida, então vou direto ao ponto. O que está havendo entre você e Ron?

– Sinceramente? – Perguntei a ele. Decidi que era melhor falar a verdade. – Eu realmente não sei. As coisas simplesmente começaram a acontecer. – Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

–Então, vocês não estão... juntos nem nada? – Olhei ara ele por um instante. Parecia uma pergunta não muito Harry.

– O Ron te pediu para fazer isso? – Perguntei. Ele não respondeu, mas virou os olhos para o chão. Tentei fazer algo para ganhar tempo. Meu eu rebelde me lembrou de um fato que eu podia usar a meu favor.

– Diga ao Ron que se ele quiser uma resposta, que venha perguntar ele mesmo. – Pronto. Ron não seria capaz de reunir a coragem para aquilo por semanas... se é que ele realmente conseguiria em primeiro lugar. – Agora, fora. – Puxei-o do sofá e o empurrei em direção à porta.

– Por quê você não diz a m- -– Ele começou a dizer.

– É uma coisa de garota. – Disse, inventando sem controle. – Agora cai fora. – Ele realmente foi embora, e eu tranquei a porta mais uma vez. Sentei-me para ler.

Quando eu olhei, eram 21h30. Eu pulei, porque se eu ficasse fora por muito mais tempo, arriscaria ser pega depois do toque de recolher. Pensei na possibilidade de ficar ali (e enquanto fazia isso, uma cama que parecia magnífica e confortável surgiu ao canto), mas eu decidi que realmente devia voltar ao meu próprio quarto.

Eu basicamente tive que forçar a mim mesma a me afastar daquela maravilhosa sala cheia de livros. Entretanto, assim que consegui, a concepção de que eu ia ser pega fora da cama bateu mais forte. Circulei os corredores e estava prestes a alcançar a escadaria quando ouvi uma voz desconhecida atrás de mim.

– Onde é que você pensa que vai com tanta pressa, sangue sujo? – A voz sedosa me perguntou. Vire-me para encontrar Zambini espreitando-se em minha direção, com Crabbe, Goyle e Nott esgueirando atrás de si. Merda. Fora de cama, à noite, quando ninguém estava por perto, e eu sou encurralada por não um, mas _quatro _garotos Sonserinos. Oh, isso definitivamente não era bom.

Tentei correr até as escadas, mas Zambini agarrou meu braço e com a ajuda de Crabbe me arrastou até um corredor pequeno e escuro. Crabbe colocou sua grande mão sobre minha boca para me impedir de gritar. Nott murmurou algum tipo de feitiço e um tecido de repente amordaça minha boca. Crabbe retirou sua mão. Rezei para qualquer Deus que estivesse ouvindo que alguém parasse aquilo.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi Harry e seu mapa. Certamente ele veria que eu estava cercada por quatro Sonserinos e viria ao meu resgate? Mas a realidade bateu. Harry não estaria olhando seu mapa agora, assumindo que eu estava a salvo na Sala Precisa. Ele provavelmente estava sentado perto da lareira tendo uma conversa animada com Ron.

Meu próximo pensamento foi, onde estavam os professores? Certamente eles patrulhavam os corredores? Ainda assim, nenhum estava a vista. Eu não tinha esperanças de ser resgatada do que quer que estivesse prestes a acontecer.

Os quatro Sonserinos começaram a se aproximar de mim.

...

* * *

**Agora que eu voltei ao clima de traduzir essa fic que eu adoro, quem sabe logo logo venha mais atualizações? Também tenho que recompensar pelo tempo perdido, né rs**

**E desculpem eventuais erros gramaticais ou de digitação, eu me empolguei pra terminar logo cc: Mas também me avisem se encontrarem algum feio demais. **

**Beijos,**

**Hella.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Boa leitura pra vocês, conversamos no final do capítulo c:**

**Também espero que se sintam recompensados pelo baita cliffhanger do final do último capítulo, rs.**

**10**

Não tinha jeito de eu conseguir derrubar todos os quatro. Eu estava disposta a apostar que era melhor com a minha varinha do que qualquer um deles e mais rápida também. Se fosse só um, ou talvez até dois deles, eu podia ter escapado para minha liberdade facilmente. Mas eu não iria deitar e deixar aquilo acontecer sem uma luta.

Eu chicoteei minha varinha para fora de minhas vestimentas e a apontei para o coração de Zambini. Graças a Deus eu estivera praticando feitiços silenciosamente. Minhas chances seriam bem piores do que eram agora. Eles todos riram e se moveram para mais perto.

– Como se você pudesse dar conta de todos nós, sua pequena sangue sujo. – Nott cuspiu. Levantei minha varinha para azará-lo (eu não queria perder tempo tentando tirar com a mágica a mordaça de minha boca), mas Goyle veio por trás de mim e prendeu meu braços em seu aperto implacável. Ele os seguros atrás de minhas costas, e quando eu choraminguei de dor, ele riu maldosamente. Zambini arrancou minha varinha de minha mão. Minha única arma havia sido tirada de mim, e meus braços eram inúteis. Encarei a ele, Nott e Crabbe com puro rancor.

Zambini avançou e puxou dolorosamente meu cabelo, sorrindo maliciosamente. Não era o sorriso autossuficiente, arrogante de Draco. O sorriso de Zambini era pura maldade. He puxou meu cabelo novamente, mais forte. Eu o chutei nas canelas.

– AI! – Ele gritou. – Vadia! – Ele cuspiu na minha cara e me deu um tapa forte. Eu nunca tinha apanhando desse jeito. Minha cabeça voou para trás com a força do golpe, e eu me senti terrivelmente reduzida. Eu tinha certeza de que aquilo não era nada comparado ao que estava por vir, no entanto. Mas eu me recusava a dar a eles a dignidade de saber o quão quebrada eu me sentia por dentro. Quando Zambini levantou a mão para me estapear novamente, eu o olhou diretamente nos olhos e desejei por todas as coisas horríveis que consegui imaginar a ele. Antes que seu punho pudesse fazer contato com meu rosto, entretanto, uma voz surgiu do iluminado corredor principal.

– O que diabos vocês idiotas estão fazendo com ela? – Eu me virei para ver quem era o meu salvador. Fiquei chocada ao ver um pálido rosto pontudo e cabelos platinados penteados para trás. Nunca estive tão feliz em ver o Malfoy na minha vida inteira.

– Tirem. Suas. Mãos. Dela. – Ele disse, comandando-os com a arrogância de um Malfoy. Sua voz estava cheia de fúria mal escondida. Meus braços foram imediatamente liberados e a sensação do sangue voltando a fluir neles foi quase dolorosa. Zambini se afastou de mim e virou-se para encarar seu colega de casa.

Removi a mordaça de minha boca e, uma vez que tive certeza que atenção deles não estava focada em mim, peguei minha varinha de onde ela tinha caído no chão.

– Hermione, vem aqui. – Ele disse. Sua voz estava mortalmente calma. Se eu não estivesse tão aterrorizada com o que estava prestes a acontecer antes de ele chegar, eu poderia ter notado que ele havia me chamado de Hermione em vez de Granger. Mas, do jeito que estava, tinha dificuldade até em me manter em pé. Corri para seu lado, tremendo levemente. Ele olhou para baixo em direção a mim por um momento e então tocou um ponto do meu rosto. Eu estremeci. Haveria uma marca no lugar em que Zambini tinha me batido. Ele virou-se mais uma vez para os outros Sonserinos.

– Se encostarem nela de novo, eu vou matar vocês. – Ele disse friamente a seus antigos melhores amigos. – Desapareçam da minha vista. – Crabbe e Goyle não precisarem ouvir duas vezes. Zambini e Nott, porém, não sumiram tão rapidamente.

– Espere só até eu contar para seu pai que você se apaixonou por uma pequena sangue ruim. – Nott cuspiu para ele. – Você enlouqueceu, Malfoy.

– Talvez eu corte sua língua, Theo, para te poupar do trabalho. – Draco replicou. Nott lhe mandou um último olhar maligno e então se virou e se afastou a passos largos. Zambini, no entanto, continuou encarando-o estranhamente.

– Ela não vale a pena, Draco. Honestamente, o que deu em você? Nós só estávamos nos divertindo um pouco. – Ele disse de mau humor.

– Ela não parecia estar se divertindo muito para mim. – Draco respondeu com frieza. Zambini olhou para ele. Não conseguia ler a emoção em seu rosto. Eu não conseguia olhar pra Draco de jeito nenhum. Não sabia o que pensar de toda a situação. Então, depois de longos, tensos minutos, Zambini saiu andando sem mais nenhuma palavra. Eu estava em choque.

– Venha. – Draco sussurrou em minha orelha. – Sei de um lugar que você estará segura. – Eu mal notei para onde ele me levava até alcançarmos o corredor do sétimo andar. De repente, eu sabia aonde estávamos indo. Que irônico que eu tinha acabado de ir lá. Se eu tivesse apenas ficado, então eu não teria entrado nessa bagunça em primeiro lugar. Podia sentir meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, e olhei enquanto ele caminhava para frente e para trás de frente ao mesmo pedaço de parede três vezes. Houve um leve 'pop', e a porta da sala veio à existência.

Draco gentilmente me guiou para dentro da sala. Lá dentro parecia uma singular casinha, com uma cozinha pequena, e um jogo de sala de estar, e então uma porta que imaginei levar a um banheiro. Segui-o até o sofá e sentei. Por um momento, tudo que conseguia fazer foi encarar a parede à minha frente. Aí, sem nenhum aviso, desmanchei-me em soluços. Eram soluços grandes, avassaladores que chacoalhavam meu corpo inteiro. Logo eu notei o fato de que Draco esfregava minhas costas suavemente. Ele não estava tentando dar em cima de mim, mas estava sendo genuinamente legal, e essa ideia era tão absurda que eu chorei ainda mais. Draco não disse nada, mas continuou me confortando mesmo assim. Não sei como ele conseguiu. Pareceram ter passado horas até eu parar de esbugalhar meus olhos de tanto choro _(N/T: "bawling my eyes out", foi o melhor que eu consegui)_. Eu me endireitei e olhei para ele.

— Ob- obrigado. — Eu disse, com um pequeno soluço. — Não precisava ter feito isso. — Ele deu de ombros e tirou a mão de minhas costas. A sua ausência pareceu estranha, como se ainda devesse estar lá. — Por quê você... — Comecei a perguntar. Quer dizer, eles eram pra ser seus melhores amigos afinal, e eu era só uma reles sangue sujo.

— Porque não estava certo, o que eles estavam fazendo. — Ele disse bruscamente. — Amigos ou não, eles estavam fazendo algo que eu não acho que deviam estar fazendo. Eu os parei. Fim da história. — Ele não olhava para mim, eu só concordei. Queria perguntar mais uma coisa, mas não tinha certeza se seria uma boa ideia. Finalmente, minha curiosidade levou a melhor sobre mim.

— Você foi muito bem... em lidar comigo enquanto eu estava tão chateada agora há pouco. — Disse discretamente. Imaginei que o melhor jeito de começar seria o elogiando. — Como sabia o que... Digo, você não parece o tipo de cara... — Deixei a frase vagar, sem conseguir termina-la. Ele suspirou.

— Como eu sei lidar com uma mulher angustiada? — Perguntou. Eu confirmei com a cabeça. — Tive muita prática. — Ele murmurou. — Meu pai não é sempre o marido mais gentil com a minha mãe, e teve vezes em que ela precisou de alguém para apoiá-la. — Fiquei chocada. Ele nunca havia compartilhado nenhum tipo de informação pessoal comigo. Nunca imaginaria que seria algo como aquilo também. Para falar a verdade, nunca tinha dado muita bola para sua mãe. As poucas vezes que eu a tinha visto com o Sr. Malfoy e Draco, ela parecia como se estivesse meio que flutuando no plano de fundo. Ela não tinha chamado a minha atenção como outros dois.

— Sinto muito. — Disse, colocando minha mão em seu ombro.

— Não sinta. O que está feito, está feito. — Ele disse. — Agora, quer me dizer como você foi estúpida o suficiente para dar de cara com quatro homens Sonserinos, sozinha, à noite? — Ele perguntou, subitamente parecendo bravo de novo.

— Não é como se eu tivesse planejado isso! — Gritei com raiva. Ele estremeceu levemente, acredito que pelo decibel da minha voz. — Eu tinha acabado de sair daqui, na verdade, apesar de estar diferente naquela hora. — Ele riu pelo nariz.

— Aposto que sim. Aposto que você tinha enchido o lugar de livros, empilhados até o teto. — Não comentei o que ele tinha dito, mas continuei com a minha história.

— Eu só estava tentando voltar ao meu dormitório antes do toque de recolher quando eles - - quando aquilo aconteceu. — Não conseguia nem me fazer tentar descrever a situação. Ele rosnou levemente e trincou os dentes.

— Por quê seu estúpido, maldito namorado e o líder do bando não estavam com vocês? — Ele perguntou irritadamente. — Pensei que os três fossem como os Três Malditos Inseparáveis Amigos _(N/T: "Three Freaking Inseparable Amigos" no inglês) _— Eu tive que rir.

— Harry veio de fato me visitar para falar sobre... — Pausei por um instante. Não ia contar ao Malfoy que Ron não era meu namorado. Eu admirava a ideia de ele com ciúmes, por algum motivo. — Para falar sobre lição de casa e eu disse que não podia ajuda-lo com a dele e para me deixar em paz. — Draco não pareceu completamente satisfeito com minha resposta.

— E então, você decidiu que seria legal dar um prazeroso passeiozinho por volta de um castelo vazio depois do toque de recolher?

— Eu não estava passeando. — Eu retruquei. "Eu estava indo em direção à torre da Grifinória. Não tem nada de errado com o que eu estava fazendo. — Eu estava furiosa que ele havia conseguido, de algum jeito, pensar que aquilo era minha culpa. Como se eu fosse alguma criança estúpida, inocente. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Maldição, mulher, você precisa começar a pensar! — Ele gritou de volta. — Eu consegui te pegar sozinha _duas vezes _já, e agora você teve uma briga com meus colegas também. — Ele correu a mão por seu lustroso cabelo loiro. Tive uma súbita vontade de fazer a mesma coisa, e isso me fez corar novamente. — Você não pode continuar vagando por aí sozinha. — Eu estava mal escutando o que ele dizia.

— Hmmmm? — Eu disse, ainda sonhando acordada. Ele me agarrou, de leve, pelos ombros e me chacoalhou.

— Me escute, Hermione; você não pode sair sozinha! Professores ou não, tem sempre coisas que podem passar despercebidas! — Eu o encarei. Ele olhou para si mesmo e depois para mim. — Que? — Ele disse. — Tem alguma coisa em mim? — Aproximei-me dele no sofá. Nossos joelhos se tocavam.

— Você me chamou de Hermione... — Eu disse devagar.

— E daí que eu chamei? — Ele disse defensivamente. — Não é esse o ponto, e além do mais- -

Eu colei meus lábios nos deles e ele ficou subitamente imóvel. Ele não correspondeu aos meus lábios e depois de um tempo eu me distanciei, envergonhada. Olhei para seu rosto. Estava inflexível, mas não exatamente bravo. Não conseguia ler mais nada do que isso.

— O que está fazendo? — Ele disse numa voz tensa.

— Te beijando. — Eu resmunguei.

— Por quê? — Perguntou incrédulo.

— Eu não sei. — Respondi sinceramente. Era porque eu realmente gostava dele? Não tinha certeza. Era pelo jeito que tinha me feito sentir mais cedo na aula de Defesa? Provavelmente. Era porque tinha acabado de arriscar suas amizades para me salvar? Tinha certeza que tinha algo a ver com isso também. Além disso, eu estava levemente chocada por ele ter usado meu primeiro nome. Não tinha certeza sobre o que ele iria dizer.

— Eu... eu não quero me aproveitar de você. — Ele disse calmamente.

— Como não quer! — Eu disse, rindo. Ele pareceu surpreso. — Você já tomou a iniciativa sem minha permissão em três vezes diferentes! — Eu não estava nem um pouco brava. Eu só achava que ele era um pouco hipócrita por dizer aquilo.

— É diferente. — Ele sorriu. — Você estava normal, e brigando comigo... Mesmo que realmente me quisesse. — Ele piscou, e eu dei um tapa nele. Ele não disse "ai", nem nada. Considerei bater nele de novo, mas senti que seria um pouco infantil. — Mas, agora... você não está você. Você tá vulnerável, e está se lançando em mim porque fui eu que te salvei. — Não pude evitar e perceber que ele falava a verdade. Mas eu andava deixando meu eu rebelde aparecer bastante ultimamente e, naquele momento, ela não ligava.

— Eu não ligo para o que está causando isso. — Eu disse a ele. Fiquei surpresa ao ouvir minha voz soando tão certa. — No momento eu quero você, Draco Malfoy. Pro inferno com seu súbito cavalheirismo. — Ele pareceu confuso. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu me lancei nele novamente, com mais força dessa vez. Não sei se tinha sido meu pequeno discurso, ou se eu só o peguei despreparado, mas seus lábios se mexeram contra os meus com a mesma força.

Gemi e tentei puxá-lo para mais perto de mim e, apesar de ter me esmagado contra ele, não era o suficiente. Minhas sensações de mais cedo voltaram com tudo em retaliação. Empurrei-o no largo sofá que estávamos sentados e deite-me em cima dele. Ele gemeu, mas pude perceber que era por prazer. Nunca tinha feito algo como aquilo antes.

Logo, porém, só beijá-lo e deitar na posição que estávamos não era mais suficiente. Minhas mãos inexperientes deixaram seu rosto para explorar seu maravilhoso corpo. E Merlin, era mesmo. Ele era extraordinário. Minhas mãos chacoalhavam enquanto viajavam por seus braços, seu peitoral e sua barriga. De vez em quando ele gemia de novo.

— Mulher, é melhor você parar enquanto pode. — Ele sussurrou o aviso contra minha boca. Inclinei a minha boca para mais perto de sua orelha e a chupei.

— Ah, estou apenas começando. — Eu disse. Minha voz soou rouca e baixa. Ele me puxou para mais perto. Meus instintos tomaram conta e minhas mãos começaram a tatear os botões de sua camisa. Ele me libertou um pouco para que ficasse mais fácil para mim. Levou um tempo, mas finalmente soltei os botões de sua camisa e a deslizei junto com sua capa por seus ombros. Arfei quando o tomei por completo. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, entretanto, ele habilmente me manobrou para minhas costas, para onde ele estava sentado.

— Minhas vez. — Ele disse, sorrindo triunfantemente. Depois ele franziu a testa. — Hmmm. Um sofá parece mesmo um pouco pequeno. — Ele olhou para um canto e foi como se estivesse pensando profundamente por um instante. Num outro segundo, uma cama enorme, até maior que a sala tinha conjurado antes para mim, apareceu.

— Ahhh. — Ele suspirou. — Bem melhor. — Em outro momento, ele tinha me pegado em seus braços e me carregado até a cama. Tive que admitir, foi bastante romântico. Especialmente para o Malfoy. Quando eu já estava na cama, porém, me senti subitamente nervosa. Talvez pelo fato de que seus braços não estavam mais em volta de mim. Ou talvez sentar na cama que eu pretendia compartilhar com um homem me assustasse. Mas em outro segundo, seus lábios estavam sobre os meus novamente, e eu não ligava mais.

Suas mãos não tremeram enquanto elas desabotoavam minha camisa como as minhas tinham feito quando eu fiz o mesmo. Não, ele estava confiante, e arrogante, e sabia o que estava fazendo, e pela primeira vez desde que o conheci, achei aquilo incrivelmente atraente. Havia algo simplesmente tão excitante no fato de ele saber o que estava fazendo. Senti ar gelado atingir minha barriga quando ele terminou. Suas mãos geralmente frias estavam anormalmente quentes, e enviaram seu calor por minha pele quando ele se postou junto de abdômen inferior. _(N/T: tive que pelar nessa última frase, tava meio difícil de entender o sentido)_

— Mmmm. — Ele praticamente ronronou em meu ouvido. — Você é maravilhosa... — Ele fez círculos em minha barriga e eu senti o desejo, que havia começado antes, começar a se formar de novo.

Sua mão se moveu levemente para cima, para o topo de minhas costelas. Normalmente aquilo teria feito cócegas, mas no momento não conseguia ver nada de engraçado nisso. Seus dedos deixaram uma trilha de arrepios em minha pele, mas eu não estava com frio. Pelo contrário, todo lugar em que nos encostávamos parecia que minha pele estava pegando fogo. Suas mãos pararam.

— Posso? — Ele sussurrou. Deus... ele precisava mesmo perguntar?

— Sim, sim. — Eu ofeguei para ele. Ele não precisou de maior convite que esse. Conseguia sentir suas mãos macias hesitando com o fecho na frente de meu sutiã. Ele foi solto. Entretanto, antes de Draco tirá-lo completamente, senti-o manuseando a renda preta da parte da frente do sutiã. Ele olhou para a peça.

— Sabe, você nunca para de me surpreender. Eu nunca teria imaginado que você era uma mulher de rendas. — Ele disse, sorrindo de leve.

— Bom, você aprende coisas novas todo dia. — Ele riu.

— É, acho que sim. — E sem mais nenhuma palavra, arrancou o resto do sutiã para fora. Ele parou de se mexer e olhou para mim. Por um segundo, pensei que algo tinha acontecido. Olhei em sua direção, mas ele só me encarava.

— Hmmm. — Ele murmurou.

— Quê? Que foi? — Perguntei sem fôlego. De repente me senti bastante envergonhada. Nunca tinha feito tanto com alguém antes... Draco era o primeiro a olhar meu corpo. E se ele não me achasse mais atraente, assim que as roupas fossem removidas? Eu apressadamente tateei por meu sutiã, procurando corrigir meu erro. Minhas bochechas pareceram pegar fogo porque eu estava corando fortemente. Mas seu braço avançou para me parar.

— Alguém já te disse o quão absolutamente linda, de partir corações, você é? — Sua voz pareceu falhar.

— Bem... não. — Eu lhe disse timidamente. Não conseguia encará-lo. — Você é o primeiro a... Digo, eu nunca... — Ele colocou uma mão sobre minha boca.

— Tenho certeza que vou me arrepender depois, quando eu tiver tempo pra pensar sobre isso. — Ele disse. — Mas não posso fazer isso com você.

— Por que não? — Pensei que as coisas estava indo até bem, mesmo que inesperadas. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não quero que sua primeira vez seja... assim. — Ele disse lentamente. — Não que eu não fosse ser o filho da puta mais orgulhoso por ter estado com você na sua primeira vez. — Ele sorriu com presunção. — Mas não assim. Você é linda, e devia ser respeitada.

Aí seu rosto se fechou. — Além disso, não acho que Weasly iria gostar muito se eu dormisse com sua namorada. — Ele se afastou de mim.

— Como se você ligasse para o que ele pensa. — Disse a ele sorrindo. — Ah, e falando nisso... esqueci de mencionar. Eu não estou namorando com ele. — Ele me olhou penetrantemente.

— Então o que foi todo o lance das mãos dadas em Poções? — Eu suspirei.

— Não sei o que fazer em relação a ele, então estou só rezando para que tudo se acabe. — Disse sinceramente. — Apesar de eu ter beijado sua bochecha só para te irritar.

— Hermione, ele gosta de você faz anos. Ele só é idiota demais para admitir isso. Ele não vai desistir de você. — Falou, carrancudo.

— Por que estamos falando sobre ele? — Eu disse, tentando fazer minha voz soar tão baixa e sedutora quanto possível. Queria voltar aos amassos... e à direção que tudo estava seguindo antes de pararmos agora há pouco. — Você me tem aqui, agora, sozinha nessa cama maravilhosamente confortável, — Esfreguei o colchão com minha mão para enfatizar a afirmação, — apenas semi-vestida, e mais do que afim. Vamos conversar depois. — Ele gemeu novamente e, como ainda estava sentado levemente junto à parte inferior de meu corpo, senti sua masculinidade se fazer notar por minha declaração.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? — Perguntou. — Eu tento e tento te fazer me beijar, e você não quer, mas na única vez que estou dizendo não, você está praticamente implorando por isso.

— Fico feliz que tenha sacado a ideia geral. — Eu disse, puxando-o para me beijar, e retomar de onde tínhamos parado. Porém, ele não se abaixava.

— Não posso. — Ele disse, balançando a cabeça de novo.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Perguntei. Corri minha mão por sua coxa interna e desenhei padrões em sua perna, chegando perto da junção de suas pernas com cada círculo que fazia. — Porque seu corpo diz o contrário. — Ele se sentou bem imóvel por um instante, com seus olhos fechados.

Pegou minha mão e a afastou. Fiquei extremamente desapontada. Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou fracamente.

— Estou tentando fazer a coisa certa aqui, Hermione. E você está fazendo dessa uma tarefa bem difícil no momento.

— Ótimo. — Bufei. Enterrei-me na cama e virei as costas para ele. Sabia que aquilo ia funcionar, mas me perguntei quanto tempo demoraria para ele ceder.

— Ah, qual é. Você não pode estar seriamente chateada. — Eu não me virei quando o respondi.

— Não estou mais falando com você, Draco Malfoy. Essa é a segunda vez hoje que você começou alguma coisa e não a terminou. — Senti sua mão em meu ombro.

— Me desculpe. Eu _prometo_ que se você ainda quiser uma hora no futuro próximos, nós faremos. Mas você não consegue entender que estou tentando te prevenir de fazer algo que irá se arrepender? — Meu eu lógico estava agradecendo-o silenciosamente por ser tão cavalheiro. Meu eu rebelde estava dando-lhe um nome bem feio em minha cabeça. Não virei para encará-lo.

— Sério? Você não tem quatro. — Ele disse. Segurei a retórica que quase saiu de minha boca. Se eu estava agindo como se tivesse quatro anos ou não, meu plano estava funcionando. Senti-o avançar para mais perto de mim.

— Você poderia muito bem desistir agora. — Ele provocou. — Eu não vou ceder. — Em resposta eu enterrei ainda mais minha cara no travesseiro. Aí, subitamente, ele me virou. Cruzei os braços na frente de meu rosto infantilmente para que eu não pudesse vê-lo.

— Você vai mesmo me fazer recorrer a isso? — Ele perguntou cansado. — Sinto que estou dando uma de babá em vez de estar me divertindo com uma mulher. — Eu continuei não respondendo. Ele forçou minhas mãos para longe de meu rosto.

Fechei meus olhos. Ele suspirou em frustação. — Olha para mim, por favor? — Ele perguntou. Balancei a cabeça. Ele se curvou para mais perto e sussurrou em meu ouvido. — Por favorzinho?

Quase cedi àquela voz incrivelmente sexy dele. Meu eu rebelde me lembrou de me manter forte para conseguir o que eu queria. Quando não respondi, ele mordiscou minha orelha e eu estremeci. Ahhh. Finalmente, estávamos chegando em algum lugar. Enlacei meus braços em volta dele e comecei a beijá-lo novamente. Trouxe minhas mãos por suas macias costas e envolvi minhas pernas nas dele. Aí ele quase arruinou tudo.

— Nós ainda não vamos fazer sexo.

— Você está acabando com meu clima.

— Aha! Ela fala! — Ele disse.

— Ah, cala a boca. — Disse a ele. — Quem é a criança agora? — Tentei virar novamente, mas ele me parou.

— Eu disse que não podíamos fazer sexo. Isso ainda deixa muito em aberto, sabe. — Ele disse conspiratório. Ponderei aquilo. Meu eu lógico não se incomodou nem em me dar conselho dessa vez. Meu eu rebelde decidiu que ela devia se conformar dessa vez, mas era melhor ele cumprir mesmo sua promessa. Suspirei.

— Acho que sim. — Ele riu de minha afirmação.

— Bom, eu não quero que você ache que estou torcendo seu braço em relação a isso. Vou só sentar ali se você prefere não- -

Agarrei seu braço, porque se ele se afastou, e agiu como se fosse sair da cama.

— Traz seu traseiro de volta pra cá, Malfoy. — Eu rosnei.

— Foi o que pensei. — Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Odiei que ele tivesse ganhado essa argumentação, mas assim que ele voltou a me beijar, não senti muito como se tivesse perdido mais. A cama era confortável e grande, e fácil de se movimentar. Perfeita para os amassos. Adorava a sensação de nossos peitos nus esmagados um contra o outro. Pele contra pele... era tão maravilhoso que eu não conseguia imaginar o quão bom seria realmente fazer amor com ele.

Ele massageou ambos os meus seios, primeiro gentilmente, depois com mais vigor. Aconchegou o rosto em meu pescoço e começou a chupar o ponto sensível logo abaixo de minha orelha. Senti meus olhos rolando para trás em minha cabeça pelo prazer daquilo tudo. Eu não queria parar aquilo nunca. Podia ter vivido minha vida bem ali em seus braços. Se apenas ele tivesse concordado em conceder meu desejo essa noite...

Suas mãos encontraram a barra de minha saia. Ele a deslizou para cima, tentadoramente. Queria gritar para que ele fosse mais rápido, mas sabia que ele fazia aquilo para o meu prazer, não necessariamente tortura. Então mantive minha boca fechada.

— Sabe. — Ele disse, mexendo e remexendo o tecido. — A saia de uma mulher é uma coisa incrível. É bem mais prático. Por exemplo, ela sai bem mais fácil que um par de calças. — E, com isso, ele a removeu de meu quadril sem nenhum esforço de minha parte. Estava agora deitada na frente dele, quase toda exposta. Me perguntei como diabos ele estava se contendo. Meu eu rebelde me deu uma sugestão que talvez o fizesse mudar de ideia.

Não sabia se ele ia apenas arranjar um jeito com a calcinha ou o quê. Mas eu decidi seguir a sugestão do meu lado rebelde e assegurar que a roupa íntima seria um problema. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos. Então, movi minhas mãos para baixo. O movimento não foi ignorado por ele.

— O que você está- -— Ele parou quando me viu empurrar de leve o tecido de renda preta. Seus olhos quase pularam para fora da cabeça. Sorri maldosamente por sua reação. Então ele achava que era o único que podia provocar, é? — Não. — Ele avisou. Sorri inocentemente para ele.

— Não o quê, Draco? — Ronronei. Deslizei uma de minhas longas pernas para fora da calcinha. Seus peito começou a se expandir enquanto ele ofegava. Podia perceber que ele queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia se forçar a fazê-lo. Terminei meu pequeno strip-tease para ele ao lentamente rebolar para fora do resto da calcinha. Não sei de onde diabos eu tinha tirado aquela inspiração, mas pareceu dar certo, então não estava reclamando. Puxei-o para perto der mim de novo.

— O que estava dizendo? — Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele parecia incapaz de falar no momento. Bom, aquilo estava perfeito. Certamente deixava as coisas mais fáceis para mim. Ele trouxe sua mão para a parte agora exposta da metade inferior de meu corpo.

— Tem certeza disso? — Ele perguntou numa voz baixa. Eu nem lhe respondi. Em vez disso, fiz basicamente a mesma coisa que tinha feito na aula de Defesa naquela manhã. Guiei sua mão até minha abertura. E as mesmas faíscas que aconteceram de manhã surgiram todas novamente. Só que dessa vez, possivelmente porque eu estava despida e ele estava quase lá, era até melhor.

— Isso pode... te machucar um pouco. — Não sabia o que dizer. Ele esperou hesitantemente por um tempo. — Mas vou tentar fazer disso o melhor possível para você. — Isso me consolou um pouco. Ele deslizou um dedo dentro de mim, somente a fração de uma polegada. Senti minhas paredes internas se fecharem ao redor dele. Aquilo não doía nem um pouco. Ele me olhou para medir minha reação.

— Mais. — Falei sem fôlego. Ele empurrou o dedo para dentro de mim, passando uma barreira interna, mas não exatamente a rompendo. Era a melhor coisa que eu já havia sentido. Sinos e apitos soaram dentro de minha mente. Ele retirou o dedo de mim rapidamente e eu agarrei seu braço. Ele olhou para mim alarmado.

— Eu te machuquei? — Perguntou com preocupação.

— Faça. De. Novo. — Minhas palavras saíram cada uma soando como uma frase separada. Ele mergulhou de volta em mim, com dois dedos dessa vez. Ele foi até a mesma profundidade, mas não os tirou completamente de novo. Minha cabeça girava. Apertei minhas pernas com mais força ao redor dele e afundei minhas unhas em suas costas.

— Draco. — Murmurei seu nome. Ele aumentou a velocidade, deslizando a mão mais rápido e mais rápido para dentro e para fora de mim enquanto a outra segurava minhas costas e me puxava para perto dele. Ele disse que teria dor... onde estava ela? Não conseguia sentir nada além do prazer de derreter ossos, tremer o corpo e rodar a cabeça. _(N/T: "mind blowing", sabe) _Era quase demais. Gritei quando senti finalmente me liberar. _(N/T: aposto que deve ter uma tradução melhor para "release")_

Muito, muito lentamente, ele retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim. Estremeci enquanto ele fazia isso. Meu corpo inteiro tremia pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou. Não sabia se ele estava tentando ser engraçado ou não. Abri um de meus olhos e o encarei ferozmente por arruinar o efeito colateral de meu orgasmo com suas estúpidas palavras.

— Sim. — Disse a ele. — Por que diabos eu não estaria depois disso? — Minha respiração vinha em explosões.

— Você está sangrando. — Ele disse, e me mostrou os dois dedos que estavam cobertos não só com minha essência, mas também com uma substância vermelha escura e pegajosa. Tentei me lembrar se havia sentido alguma dor, e algum tipo de resistência do meu corpo contra ele. Não consegui me lembrar de nada.

— Estou bem. Sério. — Assegurei a ele. Notei que sua calça estava fortemente apertada contra sua virilha. Eu sabia como era ficar sem seus desejos correspondidos. Tinha tido um curso intensivo sobre isso hoje. Meu eu rebelde disse que ele merecia isso depois do que ele tinha me feito passar embaixo da carteira, mas eu não seria tão cruel.

— E você? Perguntei. Estava esperando que ele tivesse finalmente desistido de sua farsa de cavalheirismo e talvez seu desejo fosse grande demais para que ele conseguisse se segurar mais, e eu conseguiria experimentar realmente tê-lo dentro de mim... e eu não queria dizer suas mãos.

— Não se preocupe em cuidar de mim, — Ele disse rapidamente. — eu não espero que você faça isso nem nada. — Eu não respondi.

Eu ainda estava deitada embaixo dele. Trilhei minhas unhas por sua barriga e ele sibilou.

— Droga, mulher, você está brincando com o perigo. — Eu ri.

— Ohhhhhh. Estou em perigo, é? — Eu murmurei. Tentei me mover para mais baixo, mas ainda estávamos esmagados um contra o outro. Ele percebeu o que eu queria e se impulsionou para cima com as mãos para que eu pudesse me mexer mais livremente abaixo dele.

— Hmmm... — Disse em voz alta. — Imagino o que você pensaria disso. — Chupei de leve em um ponto perto de seu peitoral. Ele tentou silenciar o som baixo que veio de sua garganta fechando a boca, mas eu ouvi mesmo assim. — Bom, imagino o que você vai pensar disso então. — Inclinei minha cabeça e chupei a pele logo acima do cós de sua calça. Para completar, usei minha língua também. Deus, ele era forte. A única razão de seus membros estarem tremendo no momento era por causa do que eu estava fazendo com ele.

Ele se sustentou por um braço e me puxou de volta à cabeceira da cama com o outro.

— Eu não tinha terminado. — Fiz beicinho para ele.

— Relaxa. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de te parar por tempo indeterminado. — Ele disse. Ouvi o desejo em sua voz. — Mas imaginei que se eu deitasse, seria mais fácil para você. Além disso, ainda tem o lado positivo de eu poder te ver e tudo. — Ele sorriu maliciosamente. — E eu não iria querer me privar dessa gloriosa vista. — Então ele realmente deitou, e eu engatinhei em cima dele, pretendendo começar de novo.

No entanto, tinha uma nova estratégia de partida dessa vez. Minhas mãos trabalhavam sozinhas no caminho por seu corpo enquanto meus lábios mantinham-se firmemente colados em seu pescoço. Eu mordisquei, chupei e beijei todo lugar menos seus lábios. Ele tentava me beijar, mas eu apenas me afastava e ia trabalhar em outra parte de seu tronco. Podia sentir que aquilo o estava enlouquecendo, mas num bom sentido.

Minhas mãos finalmente soltaram a fivela de seu cinto, e o botão se soltou facilmente. O zíper fez um leve silvo enquanto eu o abaixava. Minha mão mergulhou abaixo da altura de seu cinto. Pela primeira vez, ele murmurou meu nome.

— Hermione... — Ele disse. Eu sorri, feliz por seu capaz de fazer aquilo por ele. Mas pela primeira vez, desejei que eu tivesse feito algo assim antes, para que eu fosse boa nisso. E se eu fizesse algo que ele não achasse certo? Ou pior ainda, e se eu o machucasse? Ele sentiu minha hesitação.

— Tudo bem... você está indo bem... — Ele lisonjeou. Sua voz saiu da garganta em um leve gemido. Eu queria fazer isso certo para ele. Respirei bem profundamente e finalmente movi minhas mãos para mais baixo em sua calça. Sentia-o se contrair toda vez que eu o tocava. Deslizei meu dedo por todo o comprimento de sua ereção. Merlin, eu não tinha ideia de que ele seria tão _grande. _Como todo o resto dele, sua masculinidade parecia até irradiar poder. Deus, como eu o queria dentro de mim.

Ele me ajudar a tirar sua calça. Eu ri internamente do comentário que ele tinha feito mais cedo. De fato, saias eram muito mais fáceis de tirar que calças. Mas trabalhando juntos, nós eventualmente a tiramos dele. Fiquei surpresa que ele não usava nada por baixo das calças. Meu desejo ficou bem mais forte de novo, ao vê-lo finalmente sem nenhum roupa. Eu o acariciei suavemente. Ele gemeu de novo.

— Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer. — Admiti timidamente. Ele havia fechado os olhos quando eu o toquei, e ele não os abriu agora.

— Eu te mostro. — E parecido com o jeito que eu havia feito, suas mãos guiaram as minhas entre as suas pernas. Ele colocou ambas as minhas mãos nele, e começou a movê-las lentamente em um movimento para cima e para baixo. Peguei o jeito daquilo, e suas mãos soltaram as minhas, vindo pousar em meus ombros em vez disso.

Em pouco tempo, porém, elas não estavam mais pousando, mas sim apertando. Uma fina camada de suor irrompeu de seu corpo enquanto minha mão começava a se mover mais rápido para cima e para baixo nele. Em pouco tempo, ele também atingiu seu clímax. Senti-me envergonhada porque ele não gritou como eu havia gritado. Ele, porém, me puxou para um longe e árduo beijo.

— Você é incrível, sabia disso? — Perguntou a mim. Ele respirava ruidosamente.

— Podemos ir de novo se você quiser. — Ofereci. Não tinha nenhum nojo daquilo. Mas sua mão me parou.

— Não essa noite. — Ele disse devagar. — Nós dois temos aula de manhã. — Olhei para o relógio que de repente apareceu na parede acima de nós.

— Como se fossemos conseguir dormir muito, de qualquer jeito. — Bufei.

— Alguma coisa é melhor do que nada, amor. Como eu te mostrei essa noite. — Ele sorriu com malícia quando terminou sua afirmação. Eu suspirei.

— Ótimo. — Disse a ele. Rolei para poder me aconchegar perto dele. Nós dois ainda estávamos despidos, e eu o senti endurecendo novamente. Dei uma risadinha.

— Não acho que essa seja a melhor ideia. — Ele disse rispidamente. Tinha certeza de que ele estava tentando esconder o som de excitação em sua voz.

— Problema seu. — Eu disse, antes de pousar a cabeça em seu ombro.

...

* * *

**Gente, esse capítulo era bem grande e eu fiquei com uma tremenda preguiça de revisá-lo. Ainda mais pq eu ganhei um computador novo no meio da tradução e ele sem querer saiu da tomada algumas vezes enquanto eu escrevia. Acabei tento que fazer algumas partes umas quatro vezes OEQ3GRTERGF Mas tudo bem, eu consegui!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, vou tentar postar o próximo o quanto antes :33**

**Beijos,**

**Hella.**


End file.
